Revenge of Blowhole
by penguinsfan19
Summary: The Guardians and the penguins are back in the peaceful Central Park Zoo. Marlene, the badgers, and Lemurs stop by the HQ and romance is in the air.
1. I got info about you

A lobster named X walked quickly down a long, dark hallway. X held a large envelope in one claw as he entered a small room that had dim lighting. There was a sudden swish that came from a dark corner in the room as a dolphin on a motorized scooter appeared from the darkness and stopped just in front of X the Lobster.

"Ah X, have you brought me the information that I asked for?" the dolphin asked.

"Yes Dr. Blowhole, I have the information that you asked for." X replied as he handed the large envelope to Dr. Blowhole.

"Exxxcellent, now I will finally have my revenge on my flightless foes!" Dr. Blowhole laughed as he flipped through the pages in the envelope.

"Sorry to ask Dr. Blowhole, but how are you going to get your revenge on the penguins?" X muttered.

"For now X, I am keeping that information between me, myself, and I." Dr. Blowhole snickered as he continued to look through the pages.

"But how are my lobster crew and I going to know what to do to help you?" X squeaked.

"Don't worry X, you and your crew of lobsters will be a big help to me." Dr. Blowhole informed.

"Thank you Dr. Blowhole, but how will we be helping you?" X questioned the Dolphin towering over him.

"I need you and your crew to capture this penguin and report back here as soon as possible." Dr. Blowhole added as he revealed a picture of a penguin to X.

"Ok boss, but where will we find the penguin at?" X asked Dr. Blowhole.

"The Central Park Zoo." Dr. Blowhole confessed in a growl.

"Wait, but isn't that where your enemies live, which means..." X exclaimed before losing the words he was about to say.

"Which means my flightless foes have added another penguin to their team." Dr. Blowhole sighed with a grunt, throwing the picture on the ground.

"She's a female!" X gasped as he stared at the picture.

"This penguin is also a dullard human, and a superpowered human at that." Dr. Blowhole stated.

"But how can she be a human?" X questioned.

"My theory is that this penguin doesn't even live in this dimension of the universe." Dr. Blowhole inquired.

"But that still doesn't prove that this penguin is actually a human?" X whispered in a slight huff.

"That's because you did not hear my whole theory!" Blowhole shouted at the lobster. "I think that this penguin is actually a human teenager in another dimension, but how she got here is a mystery to me." Dr. Blowhole calculated.

"But how does she become or remain a penguin?" X suggested.

"Maybe her magical powers have something to do with her transformation because any time there is trouble in this dimension, she transforms into a human." Dr. Blowhole explained.

"Hold on, you want me and my crew to capture a female penguin that has magical powers!" X yelled with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Come on X, you and your crew will capture her before she can use her magic to defend herself." Dr. Blowhole replied.

"Oh alright, I will get my crew ready on the double." X announced, sounding a little more cheerful.

"By the way X, the new penguuin's name is Samantha or Sam for short." Dr. Blowhole uttered as X left the room.

"Alright boss and the next time you see me, I will have her with me." X hollered back to Blowhole.

"Good, and then I will finally have my revenge on my flightless foes." Dr. Blowhole chuckled evilly.

"What's that boss?" X's voice spoke loudly from down the hallway.

"I wasn't talking to you, I was chuckling about my revenge I will have against my foes!" Blowhole exclaimed in a high pitched voice.

"Have fun with that and I will be back as soon as can with the female penguin, boss." X's voice echoed down the empty hallway.

* * *

Please Read and Comment!


	2. Brainwaves and Lobsters

"Sam. Sam, are you alright!" a familiar voice called out to her as she opened her eyes slowly.

"Ugh, that was a shock that could rattle anybodies minds, what you think Rico." Sam groaned as she turned to Rico, and saw smoke coming from the little tuft of hair on his head.

"Uh huh." Rico grunted in agreement with Sam as he shoke his head slightly.

"Uh Kowalski, remind me again, why Sam and Rico are your guinea pigs at the present time?" Skipper asked the scientist.

"Well Skipper, I've been trying to see how high brainwaves are when someone is angry." Kowalski answered.

"Kowalski, That's not what you told me and Rico when we volunteered to be your guinea pigs!" Sam's voice started to raise with anger.

"I told the two of you that I would be observing your brainwaves at different stages, which is kind of the same thing." Kowalski stated in a slight squeak.

"How is that the same definition; yeah, rahh ah Sam addah (yeah, what Sam said)!" Sam and Rico growled as they stood up and headed for Kowalski.

"Wow, Rico's brainwaves are working at 35 pulses per second, while a Sam's are..." Kowalski stuttered as he looked at Sam's brainwave pulses per second on his scanner.

"I don't care how high my brainwaves are right now!" Sam shouted at Kowalski.

"You sure about that because your brainwaves have already passed a person's average number of pulses per second." Kowalski sighed in a squeak, hiding his face behind his clipboard as Skipper held Sam back from reaching Kowalski.

"What's her number of pulsing brainwaves, Kowalski." Skipper ordered Kowalski to announce, still struggling to hold Sam back from getting to Kowalski.

"Well, the average person is 60 pulses per second, but..." Kowalski replied before going speechless.

"Just say the number of pulses, Kowalski!" Skipper grunted loudly.

"Her brainwaves are emitting 90 pulses per second!" Kowalski yelled quickly.

"I guess you found out your information then, Kowalski?" Sam spoke up in a surprisingly calm tone.

"Yes, wait a second, Sam brainwaves are now lower than Rico's!" Kowalski gasped as he looked back at the scanner.

"Maybe I am just feeling relaxed at the moment, but Rico looks a little freaked out." Sam proposed as she turned to see Rico curled up in the corner.

"You're right Sam, but how did you calm down so quickly?" Kowalski answered, sounding a little uneasy himself.

"I did what I always do when I get very angry, take a few deep breaths." Sam stated as waddled slowly towards Rico to sit with him.

"Do always calm down that fast?" Skipper asked as he and Kowalski waddled over to sit down next to Sam and Rico.

"Always worked in the past, but I never been so angry that it has not worked." Sam confided. "Sorry, I scared you guys." Sam apologized to Rico, Skipper, and Kowalski.

"Eh that's okay, we didn't get too scared, just got a little freaked out by your reaction, Sam." Skipper sighed.

"Uh huh." Rico grunted in agreement.

"And Kowalski, this isn't your fault, you did tell me and Rico that you wanted to test our brainwaves' pulses when we are angry." Sam stated as she noticed the miserable look on his face.

"How did you know I was blaming myself for what happened?" Kowalski muttered as he looked up at Sam.

"Clue number one was the miserable look on your face I noticed a few minutes ago and clue number two is you just confessed to blaming yourself for what happened." Sam explained.

"Oh right." Kowalski stammered slightly as Sam stood up.

"I'm going to for a walk, anyone want to join me?" Sam replied.

"I might go to sleep, but see you in the morning Sam." Skipper yawned as he waddled to his bunk with Rico and Kowalski heading to their own bunks.

"Alright then, see you guys in the morning." Sam said as she climbed out of the fishbowl hatch.

Sam came out of the HQ and heard a small splash of water in the pool between the fence wall and the HQ. Sam waddled quickly over to the edge of the HQ and instantly, saw Private floating in the water of the pool. Private saw Sam standing at the edge and jumped up right beside her.

"Hey Sam, what you doing out here?" Private squeaked in a joyful British accent.

"Hey Private, I was going to go for a walk around the zoo, you want to come." Sam answered.

"I'm going to bed, but thanks for asking, Sam.'' Private replied as he went into the HQ.

Sam made a running start and jumped over the fence of the penguin habitat. She passed by Erika and Marlene's habitat and noticed that Doris the dolphin was not in her habitat. Sam figured she was in Marlene and Erika's pool, since the dolphin and otter habitat pool were shared. But Sam did notice that there were a group of lobsters in the habitat where Doris usually slept. Sam wondered when lobsters were added to the zoo because the penguins usually knew when new animals had arrived to the zoo. The lobsters looked at Sam with much curiosity as their leader opened his mouth to speak to the penguin.

"Evening Miss, is there anything we can do for you?" the lobster leader asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering when the zoo got a lobster exhibit?" Sam answered the lobster.

"We are only here for a few days until our aquarium at Bronze Zoo is cleaned and your name miss." the lobster leader said charismatically.

"The name's Sam and yours." Sam replied.

"It's X and boys this is the penguin the boss wants." X uttered before launching at Sam along with his crew.


	3. Captured and Dr Blowhole exists

Sam struggled madly to escape from the lobsters that had piled on top of her. Thinking fast, Sam rolled quickly to the side and slid away from the lobsters that were piled against the wall of a nearby habitat at this time. Sam saw the safe haven of the Penguins' HQ in her sights as she stood up and started to run for it, but suddenly, a net flew at Sam that covered every part of her body except her head and kept her pinned to the cement ground. The lobsters stopped in front of her and as Sam looked up, she saw a lobster holding a remote controller. The lobster ordered another lobster beside him to grab Sam's beak to muffle any cries for help or sounds as he pressed a big red button on the remote controller. Sam let out a muffled shout of pain as an electrical charge surged from the net and throughout her body. The shock ended in an instant, but Sam was left with her blood boiling and the feeling that she was going to faint. Sam looked up one last time at her lobster captors through blurred vision before her eyes slammed shut and she fell into pure darkness.

* * *

Sam heard two mumbled voices as she started to come out of her fainting spell. One of the voices sounded slightly familiar to her, while the other voice came from an animal she did not know. But one thing was for sure and that was that the two voices were talking about her. Sam opened her eyes slightly and saw that she had been pinned to a wall that came out of the floor as flipper and leg cuffs kept her suspended a few inches off the ground.

"Has she showed any signs of waking up yet." the unknown voice muttered.

"No boss, not yet." the familiar voice answered.

"That's weird, the shock was only supposed to keep her unconscious for two hours." the unknown voice stated.

"It has been three hours already, maybe she'll come to soon." the familiar voice replied.

"I'd check your calculations again if I were you, X!" Sam shouted in a slight growl as the animals turned to face her.

"Look boss, the penguin is awake." X stuttered slightly as he stared at Sam's angry face.

"I can see that, X." the unknown voice sighed as he looked at Sam with an evil grin.

"Who are you, where am I, and why did your lobster goons capture me?" Sam yelled at the lobster and dolphin in front of her.

"You mean my penguuin foes, especially Skipper, have never mentioned me to you?" the dolphin uttered, looking a little shocked.

Sam went through any memories with the penguin boys in them when they had talked about their enemies. Sam came across a memory that happened on the day of a total solar eclipse. Private was looking through the telescope and replied "Skipper, something's wrong with the sun." Skipper muttered something like "He finally did it." Private asked "Who did what?" Then Skipper answered "My mad dolphin nemesis Dr. Blowhole. He blew out the sun." Thinking Skipper was just joking around at the time, Sam replied "You have a mad dolphin nemesis named Dr. Blowhole?" Skipper just gave Sam a simple answer of yes.

"You're Dr. Blowhole!" Sam gasped as she looked at the dolphin.

"Ah, so Skipper has mentioned me." Dr. Blowhole laughed in a loud squeak.

"You look shocked, penguin." X chuckled along with Blowhole.

"You thought Skipper was joking when he said he had a mad dolphin nemesis, am I right Sam?" Blowhole sighed.

"I know that Skipper wasn't joking now." Sam muttered sadly.

"Aww, what's with the sad and defeated look, Sam? Are you upset that you didn't believe that Skipper?'' Dr. Blowhole snickered as he looked at Sam's solemn face.

"Yeah, I am upset that I didn't believe Skipper because now I'm being held captive by his crazy dolphin foe!" Sam shouted at him, while a smile spread across Blowhole's face.

"Would you consider that you and Skipper are friends, even one of your best friends?" Blowhole questioned her slyly as he drove closer to her.

"Yes, I would consider Skipper to be a friend of mine." Sam replied as Blowhole started circling around her.

"Is he one of your best friends?" Dr. Blowhole announced.

"Yes, I consider Skipper to be one of my best friends also." Sam huffed an irritated sigh, totally oblivious to the fact that Blowhole stopped his scooter right behind her to whisper something in her ear hole.

"Do you ever think or wish Skipper was more than a friend, Sam?" Blowhole whispered, while Sam's expression turned from stern to shocked.

"Of course not, Skipper and I are just best friends! Plus, we don't have a lot in common anyway!" Sam exclaimed in a loud fake laugh as Blowhole pulled his scooter in front of her.

"Nice fake laugh, but you can't pull the wool off my eyes and as for the comment about having nothing in common with Skipper is a total lie." Blowhole sighed.

"Oh really, what do Skipper and I have in common that you have noticed, while I have been totally oblivious to?" Sam questioned with a dubious look on her face.

"Both of you are leaders, stubborn, determined, great fighters, and have enemies that want you out-of-the-way." Dr. Blowhole acknowledged.

"If that is all Skipper and I have in common, being in a relationship with him would pointless." Sam laughed.

"Well excuse me, but I'm not with Skipper twenty-four seven like you. I do have a video from a couple of months ago with some baboon was hurting Skipper along with your other friends and if I'm correct, you shouted at the baboon when she hurt Skipper. " Dr. Blowhole grunted.

"So I see Skipper a lot, but what does that have to do with anything? Of course, I shouted at Darla for hurting Skipper because he's one of my best friends!" Sam growled.

"So defensive, now I know that you definitely wish that Skipper was your boyfriend because of that temper of yours, Sam. Heck, Skipper might even be your soul mate." Blowhole smirked.

"Skipper is not my SOUL MATE!" Sam yelled sternly as Blowhole and X turned their backs on her.

"All right, whatever you say, Sam." Dr. Blowhole added before he left with X.

* * *

Sam groaned as she thought about what Dr. Blowhole had just said, but figured that he was trying to aggravate her. That was a success as Sam tried calm herself and began to realize that all she was thinking was Skipper. She started to think about how much she would miss talking to him in the morning, while they watched the morning news as he drank his cup of coffee with a fish in it. Sam never thought she would ever miss or want to hear Skipper's voice so much because hearing his voice in her head wasn't helping much to ease that wish. She hated Dr. Blowhole because he had plotted these thoughts into her mind, and now she was actually starting to think that Skipper could be the guy for her. Sam began to remember all the memories with Skipper, but the first one was when the boys were about to attack Skipper because they thought he was a zombie and she was protecting Skipper from them. She remembered trying to convince the guys that Skipper was given muscle relaxant cream to ease the pain from his broken flipper because when Skipper grabbed her flipper once before she followed the guys, which caused muscle relaxant to cover her flipper and leave it completely useless for a while. Before the guys attacked both of us, Skipper shouted at them to stop and told them of the events that occurred at the hospital. Sadly, the boys didn't believe him and they attacked us, but figured Skipper was telling the truth as we fell off the roof of one of the zoo's buildings. Sam let out a painful moan as she was reminded of Kowalski, Rico, and Private landing hard on top of her back, while she was lying on top of Skipper's chest with her head leaning against the right side of his head. Her heart seemed to melt as her thoughts reminded her of the smile that Skipper gave her as the two of them stared at each other for a few seconds before she had helped Skipper and others to reach the hospital. Now her second memory was beginning to make sense to her, which was when Skipper went out with a falcon named Kitka and Sam remembered that she had gotten extremely jealous because she wanted to be the girl who was with Skipper instead of Miss Kitka. Sam kept thinking to herself in silence as she thought about how much she would feel if Skipper and her kissed.

"If I kissed Skipper, would I feel something or would it just be a kiss and mean nothing? Would Skipper feel something or not and would that kiss destroy our friendship, but the kiss could also form a loving relationship between the two of us. Dang it, there are so many questions in my mind and I don't have an answer for any of them. But what I do have an answer for is that I have feelings for Skipper and I do wish that he was more than a friend of mine." Sam muttered softly to herself. "I'll tell Skipper about my feelings for him soon, but first, I have to get out of this terrible situation." Sam replied as she concentrated hard to freeze the cuffs around her flippers and feet.

Once the cuffs were frozen, Sam mustered all of the strength she had and broke the cuffs in half after a few minutes. She smiled as she turned her head around the room and saw no one in the room. Sam raised her left flipper into the air swiftly and watched as the Heart of Millennia began to glow brightly as it rose out of her flipper. Suddenly, Sam was slammed to the ground by a couple of lobsters, and then one of the lobsters snatched the Heart of Millennia out of her flipper. She looked up and saw Dr. Blowhole holding the Heart of Millennia in his flippers as he stared at her with an evil smirk.

"I see someone has not enjoyed her stay with us so far, but I guess I should have been a more gracious host." Dr. Blowhole sighed as he tossed the Heart of Millennia up into the air and caught it.

"Hey! Stopping tossing the Heart of Millennia into the air like that, it's not a toy!" Sam growled.

"You're absolutely right, Sam. The Heart of Millennia isn't a toy, but a powerful magical weapon. A magical weapon that is now mine because of your foolishness." Dr. Blowhole laughed as Sam struggled to get out of the lobsters' grasp.

"Give it back! You have no idea what kind of power you are dealing with!" Sam exclaimed as the lobsters held her dowm firmly and injected her with anaesthesia. "What the heck did your lobster goons just inject me with?" Sam replied in a tired huff.

"Just a simple amount of anaesthesia that I made myself, which will cause someone to fall asleep in about a minute. Wait a second, why haven't you been knocked out yet?" Dr. Blowhole announced.

"I don't know, it's probably because my body fights anaesthesia." Sam said before she asleep.

"Hmm, your body didn't fight my anaesthesia that much. Goodnight Sam and pleasant dreams, but tomorrow the real fun begins." Dr. Blowhole snickered.


	4. A Surprise Message

Skipper yawned as he got out of his bunk and poured himself a cup of coffee, putting a small light blue fish in it. As Skipper sat at the worktable, he noticed that Sam's bunk was empty. Skipper figured Sam had just gotten up before him to go to the bathroom, so he turned on the television and started to watch the morning news with news anchor Chuck Charles. Skipper finished his cup of coffee and ate the fish sticking out of the cup, but Sam still had not returned from where he thought she was. Getting a little worried, Skipper went outside and was instantly blinded by the sunlight. Skipper waddled over to the pool to see if Sam was taking a morning swim, but she was not there. Skipper looked up and around the zoo to see if Sam was just taking a walk around the zoo before it opened and before combat training began. But Skipper didn't see a penguin or any animal for that matter, who was walking around the zoo. Suddenly, Skipper heard a voice he didn't want to hear and a couple of muffled phrases that came from his team. Skipper heard the fishbowl hatch being lifted upward and Kowalski's head appeared in the small hole.

"Uh Skipper, could you come in here for a minute?" Kowalski spoke as his voice quivered.

"Sure, but have you seeen Saaam thiiss morninng." Skipper stammered as he looked at Kowalski's sad face.

"I'm not going to like what I am about hear, am I?" Skipper sighed in a sad tone.

"Not exactly, Skipper." Kowalski stated in a miserable voice as he climbed down the ladder with Skipper following him.

"I thought you penguuins had a credo like 'Always Swim With Your Teammates' or something like that, Skipper." Blowhole's voice echoed through the television in the HQ.

"What have you done to Sam, you psychotic sea mammal!" Skipper shouted at the television screen in anger.

"How you are already pointing your flipper at me for Sam's sudden disappearance is so humorous." Blowhole laughed like a maniac.

"Skipper's right, you are psychotic, Blowhole!" a voice yelled from behind Blowhole.

"Sam!" the penguins boys shouted in relief to hear her voice.

"Did you penngiuuns think that I disposed of your little pal Sam already." Dr. Blowhole snickered on the TV.

"Pretty much, but why did you kidnap Sam?" Skipper and Kowalski yelled at the dolphin on the TV.

"I kidnapped Sam because I knew she could be the key for my revenge against you, penguuuins." Blowhole explained.

"Really, that plan can't possibly..." Kowalski laughed until Blowhole held up a pendant that was glowing slightly.

"Let me guess Kowalski, you were going to say that my plan couldn't possibly work because Sam could easily escape and destroy this place by using the magical pendant she carries." Blowhole replied.

"Uh, my last sentence might have been along those words." Kowalski muttered in defeat.

"You maniac, how in the world did you get the Heart of Millennia from Sam!" Skipper hollered.

"I got the Heart of Millennia during Sam's first escape attempt when she thought she was all alone, but an army of my lobster henchmen ambushed her as she rose her left flipper in the air." Dr. Blowhole informed the penguin boys.

"Then, one of the lobsters got the Heart of Millennia and gave it to you, but I would hate to be you when Sam gets it back." Skipper answered in a low growl.

"With this power at my command, the Reign of Blowhole will soon begin and no one will be able to stop me!" Dr. Blowhole chuckled evilly until the screen on TV went back to the news.

"What will we do now, Skipper?'' Private uttered in a sad tone.

"For now Private, we'll just go on with our day like this horrible event has not happened." Skipper anwsered, his voice filled with sorrow as he led his team outside to get ready for the zoo to open.


	5. Can't Break A Guardian Easily

Sam looked around back and forth swiftly for any sign of movement or insane animals, but saw nothing and knew that she was alone. Sam concentrated hard for a few seconds as her entire body was being surrounded by small puff of air. Sam quickly eased out of the leg and flipper cuffs and landed on the floor as the puff of air dispersed from around her. Sam looked up and saw the Heart of Millennia hanging on an abandoned beaker stand that was on a small worktable. Sam waddled quietly over to the table and jumped on the top, trying to pass by the number of empty bottles as silently as she could. Sam was less than an inch away from getting the Heart of Millennia back when an alarm sounded. Sam looked around frantically in front of her, but did not see a messed up evil dolphin or any lobsters ready to attack. But all of the sudden, Sam felt herself being lifted off of the worktable and she looked back to see Dr. Blowhole staring at her with a wide snicker on his face.

"Congratulations Sam, your second escape attempt was less than an inch away from being successful." Dr. Blowhole laughed as he hooked a iron cuff to her foot and let her go, watching her fall hard on her stomach.

"Believe me Blowhole, I will get the Heart of Millennia back and escape this lair of torture, actually I might destroy this place before I leave!" Sam vowed as she stood up, showing a determined look on her face.

"You have an awful lot of determination and hope, Sam and I think it's about time we break that determination and hope into dust!" Dr. Blowhole huffed as he stared down at Sam.

"Wow, you're threatening me now and here is some information for you, I am a Guardian and Guardians do not break easily!" Sam shouted in a determined voice.

"Everyone has their breaking point, Sam and I will find yours!" Dr. Blowhole boomed in anger.

"I've faced far worse villains in my dimension than a psychotic dolphin like you, Dr. Blowhole!" Sam growled as the two of them came inches from each others' face.

"But we are not in your dimension, are we!" Dr. Blowhole yelled, his voice full of anger.

"No, we aren't." Sam groaned, feeling slightly defeated now.

"Now, let's see what kind of torture will break that determination and hope right out of you." Dr. Blowhole said in a very creepy, high- pitched cheer as he started motor scooter and left Sam dragging across the floor behind it.

"Wow, that cheer was a little too creepy, you sounded like an evil Martha Stewart ready to make a new art project." Sam gulped, looking a little worried as she continued to drag along behind Blowhole's scooter.

"Success, I have made you cringe in fear about the torture that is going to befall on you!" Blowhole laughed in victory.

"I'd save your victory cheers because I just said your high- pitched cheer was creepy!" Sam interrupted the evil laugh fest that Blowhole was having.

"You're just saying that, I saw the shear fright on your face a few seconds ago." Blowhole replied as he stopped his scooter abruptly and turning in time to see the back of Sam slam into bottom of the scooter.

"UGH, could you have stopped that stupid scooter of yours ANY FASTER!" Sam screamed at Blowhole as she rubbed her lower back with her flippers.

"Maybe, but I have to admit that was quite humorous." Blowhole cackled.

"Great, now I am your source of entertainment!" Sam raged on at Blowhole.

"Actually, you're going to be my torture entertainment until my flightless foes and your guardian pals come to rescue you." Dr. Blowhole confessed with an evil grin.

"No, my friends are going to free me from this prison and we're going to kick your dolphin butt!" Sam yelled in rage an disagreement.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but your friends are going to be captured like you are now!" Blowhole announced in anger.

"Let me guess, you have set up traps and capture devices all through this place." Sam guessed, still in a slight rage.

"Yes and they will only go off if any of your friends are in this lair!" Dr. Blowhole explained.

"Interesting and unsettling." Sam thought to herself.

"You're speechless now and believe me when I say that your friends and the penguins are in for the torture session of a lifetime!" Blowhole smirked evilly at Sam.

"My friends have nothing to do with this and leave the penguins alone!" Sam shouted in extreme rage at Blowhole.

"Of course, I know how I am going to break the determination and hope out of you." Dr. Blowhole snickered through an evil grin.

"All right, tell me how you are going to break all the determination and hope out of me." Sam sighed indignantly.

"I'm going to force you to watch me torture your friends and the penguins." Dr. Blowhole informed her in a wicked snicker.

"You do anything to my friends and the penguins, you're dead meat!" Sam screamed at Blowhole.

"Come on Sam, without the Heart of Millennia, my lobsters would take you down in a second!" Blowhole huffed an explanation at Sam.

"Not sure yet, but I would find some way to help my friends." Sam growled at Dr. Blowhole.

"We will see about that when your friends and the penguins come to rescue you." Dr. Blowhole sighed.

"Are you really going to tell the penguins where your lair is!" Sam exclaimed, looking quite surprised at Blowhole.

"That's a great idea because they will be here faster." Blowhole chuckled evilly.

"Lobsters, set up the feed to the penguins' HQ because I need to talk to them again." Blowhole shouted down the hallway.

"Right boss." a lobster's voice yelled back.

"Wow, when I said that I was being sarcastic." Sam muttered in surprise.

"Really, but I am still talking to my penguuin foes and your guardian pals will probably help them." Dr. Blowhole replied.

"And now what?" Sam asked.

"Your memory is going to be erased of this current conversation." Blowhole answered quickly.

"Oh, WAIT YOU'RE GOING TO WHAT!" Sam yelled in fear.

"Off the my lab, we go!" Blowhole cheered.

"NO, I LIKE MY MEMORY THE WAY IT IS!" Sam shouted as she tried grab onto the floor.


	6. Where's His Lair

Skipper paced around the main room of the HQ, while the boys waited for him to tell them his plan to get Sam back. Skipper had no plan in mind and didn't even know where to start looking for Dr. Blowhole's recent lair. "The last time Skipper and his team had faced Dr. Blowhole was when he had captured King Julien, but he left a King Julien robot and the penguins headed for Coney Island after Kowalski analyzed it. Sam had gone on a mission with Jonah, Layla, and Erika in some other dimension when Blowhole had captured King Julien, which is unfortunate because Sam and her friends could have helped us" Skipper thought. "But the good thing was that Sad Eyes had taken a subway to Coney Island and freed them after they had gotten captured. Dr. Blowhole's plan was to melt the Arctic and flood the Earth. Skipper was began to realize that they had never told Sam that they had saved their dimension when she came back from her mission with the other guardians. But now, Skipper thought they should have told Sam because her life was on the line now. But Skipper started to think about why Dr. Blowhole would steal Sam in the first place unless he knew that Sam was a powerful guardian with the power to control water and air, which meant Blowhole might force Sam to flood the Earth and destroy her friends. But Skipper was still unsure about how his psychotic dolphin nemesis would do that. Skipper turned back to face Private, Kowalski, and Rico just as the television behind the work table turned on by itself and Dr. Blowhole's face appeared on the screen.

"What are you doing on our TV, Blowhole." Skipper replied sternly.

"I wanted to give you some important information, Penguuins." Dr. Blowhole answered.

"Really and what is that!" Skipper and Kowalski yelled, while Private squeaked the reply and Rico growled.

"Testy, this evening aren't we." Dr. Blowhole chuckled lightly at the reactions of the penguin boys.

"You could say we're just a little outraged that you stole our friend, Blowhole!" Skipper said with anger in his voice.

"Sam is as stubborn as you, penguiins." Dr. Blowhole muttered in a low growl.

"Sam must really be agitivating you." Skipper sighed as he started to chuckle.

"Sam has way too much determination and hope!" Dr. Blowhole shouted as the penguins started into uncontrollable laughter.

"I figured you would know that Blowhole." Skipper laughed.

"Why's that!" Dr. Blowhole exclaimed.

"You already have a lot of information on Sam!" Kowalski explained in a simple answer, still laughing.

"I do have information on Sam, but nothing about what her personality is at different times of the day or week!" Dr. Blowhole argued with Kowalski and Skipper.

"What else do you expect because Sam is a super powered heroine and a teenage girl after all." Kowalski added.

"Why does Sam being a teenage super powered heroine have anything to do with her personality!" Dr. Blowhole screamed.

"Sam, like any other teen, will go through a number of mood swings during a day or week." Kowalski explained to Blowhole.

"BLOWHOLE, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" a voice raged.

"Who said that?" Blowhole cried, looking at the penguin boys.

"We didn't say anything, but what did you want to tell us?" Skipper uttered.

"Oh right, my lair is at onyec lisdan." Blowhole replied, just as a flash of black and white slammed into him, knocking him off of his motor scooter.

"Was that Sam and it only took a month for Blowhole to fix his lair at Coney Island?" Private muttered.

"You figured out the code to where my lair already!" Blowhole stated as Sam and him wrestled on the ground.

"What you say we go get Erika, Layla, and Jonah to help us and get to Coney Island." Skipper whispered to the boys as he watched the fight between Blowhole and Sam.

"Yeah, looks like Sam will need help pretty soon." Kowalski replied quietly as he followed Skipper, Private, and Rico out of the HQ.

"Private will you get Layla, Kowalski will go to Marlene's to get Erika, Rico and I will get Jonah." Skipper ordered as the group gathered on top of the HQ.

"On it, Skipper." Private and Kowalski answered as the two of them headed for the otter and chimp habitats.

"Alright Rico, let's get Jonah and rescue Sam." Skipper grinned as Rico and him headed for the lemur habitat


	7. A Rescue AttemptThe Trap

Dr. Blowhole huffed and puffed as he got back on his scooter. A couple of his lobster henchmen had just pulled Sam off of him and tied her up in chains. Blowhole stared down at Sam with his face filled with rage. Sam glared back at him and muttering snarls in her voice as she tried to wiggle out of the chains that were binding her. Sam wanted to continue to beat Dr. Blowhole's face in, but she couldn't do anything to him now.

"Why did you beat me senseless, Sam?" Blowhole asked in a growl as he tried to move his beat up jaw.

"LIKE YOU NEED AN ANSWER FROM ME!" Sam shouted at Blowhole in a heated voice.

"Are you still angry at me for torturing you for hours last night?'' Dr. Blowhole sighed as if he was totally unaware of the torture session that occurred.

"NO, I'M FURIOUS AT YOU BECAUSE YOU TORTURED ME FOR SIX HOURS LAST NIGHT!" Sam screeched in rage at Blowhole.

"Really, it was six hours because it did not seem that long." Dr. Blowhole replied.

"YES, YOUR STINKING TORTURE SESSION WAS SIX HOURS!" Sam screamed in anger.

"When did I start torturing you last night, Sam?" Dr. blowhole questioned Sam.

"NOW YOU WANT A TIME, YOU ARE JUST PLAIN SICK NOW!" Sam yelled in a disgusted voice.

"I'm sick, now that hurts, but still tell me the time I started torturing you." Dr. Blowhole said in a slight whimper.

"YOUR WHINING WILL NOT GET ME TO TELL YOU!" Sam shouted at Blowhole, who was in tears now.

"What if I told you I have short term memory loss." Dr. Blowhole cried.

"I STILL REFUSE TO ANSWER THAT!" Sam growled, then started to smile as she saw the penguins and her guardian friends behind Blowhole.

"What the heck are you smiling at!" Dr. Blowhole asked Sam as he turned his motorscooter around, but saw nothing or nobody.

"I know it can't be the penguins and your guardian pals because my lobster minions would have spotted them by now." Dr. Blowhole calculated.

"Who knows, maybe they made it in here without being spotted by your stupid lobster minions." Sam sighed.

"You know something I don't, DON'T YOU, SAM!" Dr. Blowhole growled as his voice started to rise by the time he spoke the words don't you.

"How would I know if the penguins and my friends are here or not!" Sam replied hotly.

"So, you don't know if they are here?" Blowhole huffed out his question at Sam.

"No, I don't." Sam said.

Meanwhile, Layla had found the Heart of Millennia hanging from a breaker stand and used her telekinetic powers to retrieve it without making a sound. Layla grabbed the Heart of Millennia lightly as it floated into her chimp hand. The Heart shined for a moment, but then its light began to grow to an intense brightness that was blinding and when the light faded the penguins and the guardians (still in animal form) appeared in the room as their powers of invisibility was not surrounding them anymore.

"Man, the Heart of Millennia has some lousy timing!" Layla and Jonah groaned.

"No kidding." Erika and the penguins muttered.

"AHHH, THE PENGUIIINS AND YOUR FRIENDS JUST APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE!" Dr. Blowhole screamed in shock at the sudden appearance of his foes and Sam's friends.

"Guys, it is so nice of you to join the aggravate Blowhole party!" Sam exclaimed, happy to see the penguins and her friends.

"Lets rescue Sam, boys and girls!" Skipper ordered, just as Dr. Blowhole pressed a button.

"AHHH!" the penguins and Sam's guardian friends yelled as a wall came out of the floor and pinned them to it with arm or flipper cuffs and leg cuffs.

"Lobster X, the Sleep Gas!" Dr. Blowhole's voice said in a low muffled voice because he had a gas mask over his face.

"Right boss." X replied.


	8. Surprise Wake Up

Jonah groaned as he started to stir and looked at the surroundings around him through blurred vision. As his vision started to clear, Jonah noticed that he was in a large metal prison with Erika, Layla, Kowalski, Rico, and Private. Jonah walked over to sit with Kowalski and Erika as they began to wake up. As Jonah sat down next to Kowalski; Layla, Rico, and Private had woken up and waddled or walked over to sit in the company of friends.

"Do you remember anything that happened, Kowalski?" Jonah replied, looking at the tall penguin with concern.

"Not much, other than being knocked out by sleep gas, how about you? Kowalski answered.

"Nothing, I couldn't even remember being knocked out by sleep gas!" Jonah confessed.

"I wonder how long we have been Blowhole's prisoners." Erika suddenly spoke.

"That is a good question, Erika." Jonah and Kowalski added.

"Also, why is there a large flat screen TV at that corner of our prison cell?" Erika asked as she pointed out the TV.

"Uh, I have no idea?" Kowalski sighed.

"Afternoon, Guardians and Penguuuins! Dr. Blowhole's voice echoed as his face suddenly appeared on the flat screen TV.

Great, we know why there is a TV in our cell because Blowhole wants to make sure we stay here! Kowalski, Jonah, and Erika groaned together.

"Uh guys, where is Sam and Skipper?" Private muttered.

"Hold on, they're not in the prison cell with us!" Jonah yelled in shock.

"No and I think we would recognize the two leaders in our team." Layla and Private said.

"What have you done with Sam and Skipper, Dr. Blowhole!" the group shouted at Blowhole on the TV screen.

"Continue to watch the TV and you will find out." Dr. Blowhole announced in a dark tone.

* * *

Sam woke up feeling slightly nauseated and angry because she couldn't remember the last thing that happened, other than the penguins and her friends had come to rescue her. Sam looked around and noticed that Skipper and herself were tied together by a thick rope. Sam also noticed that the two of them were hanging under a metal platform with a big pool below them, which is when Skipper suddenly woke up and started to struggle against the rope.

"Skipper, stop struggling against the ropes." Sam whispered to Skipper.

"Sam, why are you and me tied to each other?" Skipper gasped, sounding a little surprised to hear Sam's voice.

"I have no idea, but Dr. Blowhole must have tied us up here for a reason." Sam muttered in determined voice.

"You really think Blowhole has a reason for tying us up here?" Skipper said, sounding slightly skeptical.

"Of course, every villain has to have a reason behind their acts of evil." Sam answered.

"Haha, I like how you said acts of evil, Sam." Skipper chuckled.

"Okay." Sam replied in a long exaggerated sigh.

"That was supposed to be funny." Skipper sighed.

"Well, it was better entertaining a friend than Dr. Blowhole." Sam giggled.

"I don't even want to know the source of entertainment you gave Blowhole." Skipper uttered.

"Ah, looks like the two leaders of my foes have awaken." Dr. Blowhole's voice interrupted them.

"Where are the others, Blowhole!" Skipper and Sam yelled.

"In a prison cell, about to watch my new friends tear you two apart." Dr. Blowhole laughed evilly.

"Who are your new friends..." Skipper stated until a Leopard Seal jumped out of the water and came inches from grabbing Sam with its razor sharp teeth.

"AHH, Leopard Seals!" Sam shouted as the seal almost grabbed her.

"I was thinking about Orcas, but they can't follow the two of you if you escape." Dr. Blowhole explained.

"You are insane, Blowhole!" Sam and Skipper cried, their voices filled with fear.

"I know and my leopard seals are also insane, insanely hungry, have fun you two!" Dr. Blowhole cackled as he watched the rope that was keeping Sam and Skipper tied together lower toward the pool.


	9. Escape The Leopard Seals

Jonah, Layla, and Erika were trembling madly as they watched Sam and Skipper coming closer and closer to the end of their lives. While Kowalski, Rico, and Private were breaking down into heavy sobs.

"Why would Blowhole want to watch Sam and Skipper die in such a gruesome way!" Kowalski and Private cried.

"Sam can't even save herself and Skipper because she doesn't have the Heart of Millennia!" Jonah and Erika stammered loudly.

"But Sam has saved herself and others without the Heart of Millennia before!" Layla shouted at the penguins, Erika, and Jonah.

"We know that Layla, but Skipper and her are tied up." Erika muttered in a stutter.

"You guys have forgotten that Sam always has a plan up her sleeve(well flipper, right now)!" Layla exclaimed.

"You're right, Layla!" Jonah said in a more determined voice.

"Well, I guess the only way to find out is to continue watching the TV." Kowalski replied.

* * *

"Please tell me that you have a plan, Sam." Skipper whispered as he looked down at the Leopard Seals waiting in the pool.

"I have plan!" Sam sighed in a high screech.

"Are you just saying that to make me better?" Skipper muttered in a sigh.

"No, I actually have a plan!" Sam replied.

"What is the plan then?" Skipper asked her as large puff of air surrounded Sam and himself.

"This is the plan." Sam's voice answered.

"Now, all we to do is find the floor." Skipper added.

The puff of air surrounding Sam and Skipper faded as suddenly as it came, while Skipper and Sam had just crashed on one of Dr. Blowhole's worktables. As the two of them got to their feet, they realized that Dr. Blowhole and his lobsters were coming for them. Sam turned quickly to find somthing to stop Blowhole and his lobsters as she saw the Heart of Millennia that was behind her. Skipper, Blowhole, and his lobster minions watched as Sam flung herself at something that wasn't visible to any of them as she slid off the table. Skipper saw a bright flash and knew exactly what Sam had flung herself at, but Blowhole looked totally shocked and confused. Dr. Blowhole yelled at a couple of his lobsters to get Sam, while Skipper and him went into a huge combat war of kicking and all kinds of kung fu moves. About a second after Blowhole ordered the lobsters to get Sam, a huge gust of wind and stream of water slammed the lobsters into a wall that was across the room. When Sam walked out, she looked totally different to Blowhole because he saw a human girl with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes that was a head taller than he was, who was in super hero outfit with large gray wings.

"Uh, I guess that's what Sam looks like in her Guardian form." Dr. Blowhole laughed in fear.

"Yeah and your plans are about to be crushed, Blowhole." Sam replied.

"Oh really, don't you remember that I put a control chip on the back of your neck." Dr. Blowhole stated.

"A CONTROL CHIP SAY WHAT NOW !" Sam and Skipper yelled.

"With the press of this button I will have total control over one of the most powerful girls in the universe!" Dr. Blowhole shouted in victory.

"AHH!" Sam muttered as she fell to her knees with hands clasping her head.

"Sam!" Skipper cried as he waddled quickly to her side.

"Face it, Skipper, Sam is under my control now!" Dr. Blowhole laughed coldly at Skipper.

"I won't face it, Blowhole, I know Sam will fight your control!" Skipper growled.

"Really, well I guess I will have to show you that Sam isn't fighting my control that much!" Dr. Blowhole announced with anger in his voice.

Sam suddenly raised her head and looked at Skipper intently through red eyes rather than her normal ocean blue eyes. Skipper stared back at Sam and saw nothing of the kind, funny, and stubborn Lead Guardian that he knew and really liked about Sam. Instead, Sam was expressionless and looked as if all her personality and spirit had left her for good.

"I told you, Skipper, and now I will Sam eliminate you once and for all!" Dr. Blowhole exclaimed in victory.

"I am not fighting Sam in killer combat, Blowhole!" Skipper shouted at Blowhole.

"Fine, I guess this battle will be over quick." Dr. Blowhole sighed.


	10. Mind Control GoneLeopard Seals Again

Jonah, Layla, Erika, Kowalski, Rico, and Private stared at the TV screen in their prison cell with horror filled eyes. They watched as Skipper just dodged Sam's massive stream of water by inches.

"That's it, we need to get out of this prison!" Erika shouted to the others.

"But Layla, Jonah, and you are not in your Guardian forms like Sam is." Kowalski and Private mumbled.

"That is okay because if Jonah, Erika, and I concentrate the Heart of Millennia will change us into our Guardian forms." Layla answered with a determined look.

"Interesting." Kowalski replied.

"How long you think it will take, Kowalski?" Private muttered.

"Erika, Layla, and Jonah transforming into their Guardian forms without the Heart, I have no idea." Kowalski confessed as a blinding light appeared in the prison cell.

"Or maybe, it's going to take a few seconds!" Private and Kowalski sighed as they looked at Erika, Layla, and Jonah in their Guardian forms.

"Yup." Rico uttered, looking at Layla, Erika, and Jonah.

"Alright, now lets see how tough this prison cell is." Layla grinned as she cracked her knuckles.

* * *

Skipper huffed as he dodged another one of Sam's giant streams of water. Skipper was exhausted from dodging Sam's powerful attacks and knew he had to think of something stop Sam from attacking him, but the only thing he could think of was to pull out the control device that was in Sam's neck. Taking a running start at Sam, Skipper jumped and grabbed on to the tip of Sam's left wing. Sam tried to shake him off, but Skipper quickly grabbed on to Sam's shoulder and pulled out the control chip in the middle of her neck. Sam stood still for a moment and then turned to see Skipper sitting on her shoulder.

"Thanks Skipper!" Sam replied.

"No problem Sam, I'm just glad that you are back to your normal self." Skipper answered.

"No, I will not lose to a super powered Blondie and my flightless foe!" Dr. Blowhole growled at the two.

"Oh, he did not just call me, Blondie!" Sam muttered in an angry voice.

"At least, he didn't call you his flightless foe!" Skipper uttered in a sigh.

"Yeah, because that statement would be totally incorrect at the present time." Sam chuckled.

"Will you two zip up your lips!" Dr. Blowhole yelled at them.

"Uh, Skipper doesn't have lips." Sam pointed out to Blowhole.

"Ugh, fine, zip your lip and beak!" Dr. Blowhole huffed a long sigh.

"Alright Blowhole, have your time to gloat, how are you going finish us off." Skipper mumbled, sounding uninterested.

"What, you mean you two already forgot about my Leopard Seals and what you know they so happy to get to play with you!" Dr. Blowhole said in a creepy cheery voice.

"Where are they...Uh Sam, they are behind us!" Sam asked before Skipper shouted the answer.

"Ahh!" Sam screamed as she jumped out of the way of the leopard seal's teeth, but ended up falling on her butt and Skipper flew off her shoulder.

Skipper landed with a thud right next to Sam's left elbow, but was quickly grabbed by Sam as she stood up. Sam blew a couple of the leopard seals back to give her space to actually move. There were five leopard seals and Sam had no idea on how she would beat them as she turned to Skipper to see if he had a plan.

"Skipper, do you have a plan to beat these leopard seals?" Sam muttered in a whisper.

"Try slamming their heads off the walls and floor with your power over air." Skipper whispered his suggestion.

"Never thought of that, lets give it a try." Sam said quietly.

"And hopefully, it will kill them quickly." Skipper replied in a mutter.


	11. Fighting Leopard Seals

Sam blasted the nearest leopard seal directly in its chest with a blue-silver energy beam, while Skipper and her watched as the seal that got hit was flung backward into another and was blocking the others momentarily. While the seals were still a little stunned, Sam gathered up a gust of wind that lifted one seal off the ground and made a quick arm whipping motion. The leopard seal's head slammed hard against the nearest wall in the large room, and then the seal's body fell to the ground and remained limp. The other leopard seals looked at their dead comrade's body and then turned away to snarl at Sam, but their eyes grew wide as they stared at Skipper.

"Uh Sam, is it just me or do those leopard seals look hungry?" Skipper said in a terrified screech.

"No, I'm getting that feeling too, Skipper." Sam replied in fearful squeak.

"Sam, if we want to live to see another day, you have to kill those seals now!" Skipper muttered in a serious tone as he started hold on to Sam's neck.

Sam fired another gust of wind that picked up two leopard seals. In one arm movement, Sam made the two seals hit each others' heads and to make sure that they were dead, Sam made the seals slam their heads directly into the ground. Those seals' bodies went limp just like the first one as they hit the ground. With only two leopard seals left, Sam used another gust of wind on the one that was closer to her and Skipper. And like the others, this seal's body went limp as soon as it hit the ground.

"Ok, one more to go!" Sam cheered as she pumped her arms.

"Uh, where did the last go?" Skipper asked Sam before he noticed a snarl at Sam's feet.

"AHH!" Sam shouted as she felt a tug on her boot causing her to face plant into the ground.

"Ouch, that really hurt." Skipper groaned as he landed hard on the ground a few centimeters away from Sam.

Suddenly, the last leopard seal slid quickly past Sam and snatched Skipper up in its jaws. Sam got up instantly and jumped onto the leopard seal's back while it thrashed and threshed around. Wasting no time, Sam produced a sharp icicle and drove it into the top of the seal's head that killed it on the spot. Sam rolled off the seal's back and opened the seal's jaws, watching in terror and sorrow as Skipper stumbled out of the seal's mouth and to the ground right beside Sam. Sam noticed that Skipper had deep teeth gashes in the middle of his back and belly as she picked him as gently as she could.

"We need to find the others and get out of here!" Sam muttered as she tried to keep calm.

"Unless they find us first." Skipper said in a weak sigh as he started to close his eyes.

"You need to stay awake, Skipper!" Sam replied as she lightly slapped him on his cheek.

"Finally, who knew all it took to get rid of my flightless foe would be a leopard seal!" Dr. Blowhole cheered in victory.

"Skipper's not dead, Blowhole!" Sam yelled over to him.

"Aw man, that's a joy killer." Dr. Blowhole muttered.

"Skipper, Sam, are you two ok." Jonah called out to them.

"Blowhole, what did you do to Skipper!" Private and Kowalski shouted as they saw Skipper resting in Sam's arms and bleeding pretty badly.


	12. Self Destruct and Escape

"Why am I always getting blamed for something terrible that happens in your group?" Dr. Blowhole yelled at the group of penguins and Guardians.

"You mean that you didn't hurt Skipper?" Kowalski, Private, Erika, Jonah, and Layla replied.

"No, my last leopard seal did!" Dr. Blowhole pointed out as he pointed to the dead leopard seals.

"I thought you had five leopard seals!" Erika sighed.

"I did until Sam killed all of them!" Dr. Blowhole growled, looking at Sam with a death glare.

"But how?" Kowalski gasped.

"I used my powers over air to slam their heads against the walls and floors of this place." Sam answered.

"What about the last leopard seal?" Private asked.

"Uh Private, it looks like Sam killed the last one by driving a icicle into its head." Jonah informed Private and the others.

"Hmm Sam, what are you doing?" Kowalski questioned her as he saw Sam's hand on Skipper's chest, but it was glowing a bright blue.

"She's healing Skipper, Kowalski." Layla explained.

"How you feeling, Skipper?" Kowalski and Sam asked.

"Still in a little bit of pain, but I am feeling much better." Skipper replied.

"Man, your group sure can chatter." Dr. Blowhole huffed in a whisper as he pressed a button to begin self-destruct and left the room without being noticed.

"SELF-DESTRUCT COUNTDOWN BEGINNING NOW!" a computer-automated voice shouted.

"We need to get out of here!" Layla and Jonah shouted.

"But all the doors that lead out of this room are sealed shut!" Erika and Kowalski yelled.

"Ah, looks like my flightless foes and the guardians are coming to the end of their pesky lives." Dr. Blowhole's voice echoed through a large computer screen in front of them.

"He seems really excited that his foes are going to be dead soon." Layla muttered as she watched Dr. Blowhole dance around in his motor scooter.

"Oh, most definitely." Kowalski sighed as he watched Blowhole with the others.

"A little too much, I think." Sam added.

"SELF-DESTRUCT IN TWO MINUTES!" the computer-automated voice spoke loudly.

"THIS IS THE END, WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Kowalski and Jonah shouted.

"BUT I DON'T TO DIE,YET!" Private and Layla cried.

"WE'RE TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" Erika screeched as tears started to run down her cheeks.

"AHH AWW!" Rico uttered as he started to cry too.

"WILL ALL OF YOU GET A HOLD OF YOURSELVES, WE ARE NOT GOING TO DIE TODAY!" Skipper and Sam hollered at their teammates.

"Wait a second, you two have a plan?" Jonah and Kowalski asked, turning to see Skipper sitting on Sam's shoulder.

"Of course we do, great leaders always have plans." Skipper replied.

"I want you three to prepare for a quick teleport back to the Penguins' HQ." Sam ordered.

"Will do, Sam." Erika answered Sam as she started to concentrate along with Layla and Jonah.

"And us, Skipper?" Private asked as Sam picked him up and put him on Erika's shoulder.

"Just hold on tightly to Erika's shoulder, Private." Skipper informed as Sam put Rico on Jonah's shoulder and Kowalski on Layla's.

Sam closed her eyes instantly and concentrated hard on the Penguins' HQ. In an instant, a giant flash of light surrounded the guardians and the penguins and a second later, they were gone. Skipper felt as if he was flying through a space of motted color or sometimes just pure white color when all the sudden Erika, Layla, and Jonah disappeared. Sam and Skipper saw the Marlene's Habitat across from them before they landed foot first into the penguin pool. Erika, Kowalski, Jonah, Private, Rico, and Layla turned as they heard a couple of splashes in the pool. Private and Jonah walked over to the edge of the HQ and saw Sam and Skipper soaking wet as they jumped onto the HQ(well, Private waddled over).

"We're alive!" Private cheered.

"We told you guys there was nothing to worry about." Skipper and Sam replied.

"Yeah, you did." Jonah agreed with a sigh.

"I have to admit teleporting is a fast way to travel, but I would say that it is my least favorite type of travel." Kowalski muttered, his face looking like he was about to be sick.

"Feeling a little nauseated, Kowalski." Sam asked.

"Just a little." Kowalski answered.

"I think we should get some rest, guys." Layla suddenly spoke.

"Agreed, but first I should heal all of you guys." Sam replied, noticing deep gashes on Kowalski and Erika's chest; Jonah had a couple cuts on his arms and face; Private, Layla and Rico each had a few cuts on their shoulders.


	13. healing, hugs, and a plan

Sam knelt down next to Kowalski as she prepared herself to heal him. Kowalski stared at Sam as her hand began to glow a blue- white color, remembering its glow when Sam had healed the deep gashes on Skipper's stomach. Kowalski felt a calming sensation as the gash on his chest started to disappear and was replaced by feathers.

"Thanks Sam." Kowalski exclaimed as he looked down at where the gash had been, still looking surprised.

"No problem, Kowalski and you are next, Erika." Sam replied as she stood up and put her glowing right hand over Erika's gash.

"Ah, that's much better, thanks Sam." Erika sighed in relief.

"You're welcome Erika. Alright Skipper, lets get you completely healed now." Sam acknowledged as she gently picked Skipper up started healing his back wounds.

After a few minutes of healing, Sam put Skipper back on the ground and went to heal Private, Rico, Layla, and Jonah. Kowalski estimated that Sam had healed Private, Rico, Layla, and Jonah in about a minute an half. Kowalski and the others watched as Sam suddenly rose her left hand into the air and the Heart of Millennia came out, glowing brightly. The penguins covered their eyes with their flippers from the blinding light illuminating from the Heart of Millennia. When the light creased, the penguin boys dropped their flippers down to their sides and saw the guardians in their animal forms.

"Well, we are all healed and I guess we should get some sleep." Jonah yawned, sounding ready to get some shut eye.

"I think we should thank Sam for getting us out of Blowhole's lair alive and healing us." Skipper ordered the group of animals around Sam and himself.

"But you guys already thanked me?" Sam said with confusion in her voice.

"Not with hugs!" Private squeaked happily.

"You're right, Private!" Sam grinned as Private and the others hugged her in a group hug.

"Thanks Sam." the group spoke together.

"Thanks for rescuing me, guys." Sam added as their group hug ended.

"You're our friend Sam and we help any of our friends when they need it." Skipper stated in a sweet, heart felt way.

"And to be honest, we felt horrible when you were captured by Dr. Blowhole." Kowalski uttered.

"Kowalski's right about that, we just didn't feel like the same happy penguins we usually are." Private confided.

"Yep!" Rico replied in an excited tone of voice.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet!" Sam sighed as she ran to hug the four of them again. "You guys deserve a hug too, you came to my rescue too!" Sam exclaimed as her hug ended with the penguin boys and she ran toward Erika, Layla, and Jonah to hug them.

In a few minutes, the hug between Sam and her guardian pals ended. Each of them followed Skipper down the fishbowl hatch and cuddled on the floor next to each other, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Menawhile in Dr. Blowhole's second evil lair, at the dolphin habitat in the Central Park Zoo,

"ARGHH! I was so close to eliminating my flightless foes!" Dr. Blowhole raged as he paced on his motor scooter back and forth in front of X.

"I know boss, and you would have finished them off if Sam hadn't gotten the Heart of Millennia back." X huffed, sounding tired of hearing his boss's close victory at eliminating his foes.

"Aw come on X, you actually memorized my rant." Dr. Blowhole groaned in slight irritation at his head hench lobster.

"I didn't memorize your rant, sir, I have been hearing you say your rant for the last fifteen minutes!" X yelled at Dr. Blowhole.

"Yes, a new ranting record!" Dr. Blowhole suddenly screeched happily, making X jump.

"Wait a second, you just wanted to beat your previous rant record!" X burst out.

"Yes, but not to worry X, I have a plan to eliminate my enemies." Dr. Blowhole snickered at the lobster.

"Do you mind telling me what that plan is, boss?" X asked him.

"I will tell you my plan in short detail, X." Dr. Blowhole answered.

"Alright, what's your plan in short detail?" X questioned.

"First, you'll capture my four flightless foes and Sam's guardian pals and bring them back here." Dr. Blowhole.

"When do you want me and crew to capture them?" X inquired.

"Go now and X do not capture Sam this time, I want her to come to rescue her friends and fall into my trap I have planned for her especially." Dr. Blowhole smirked evilly.

"Gotta boss!" X chirped.


	14. Captured Again

The Penguins' HQ was completely dark and quiet by the time X and his lobster crew had arrived. X had to admit the penguins had some pretty tough security traps. First, the falling floor traps and then the flamethrowers. But that was over now, and all X and his crew had to do was get the penguin boys and Sam's guardian friends. X searched for a light switch, but crawled and tripped over a dark lump on the floor. Skipper jumped up and saw someone turn on the light switch, the lights flickered on and Skipper noticed that Erika and himself were surrounded by at least eight lobsters.

"What, Dr. Blowhole has a new plan to finish us off already!" Skipper exclaimed in a sleepy voice.

"You sound surprised, Skipper." X snickered.

"Not surprised, I have to admit it is a new record." Skipper yawned.

"Ugh, its three in the morning, why is the light on." Jonah and Kowalski said as they rubbed their eyes, and then noticed that ten lobsters were around them.

"Boys, the nets, please." X replied.

Skipper saw the lobsters swiftly bring out some type of gun thing and push the trigger before he, his team, and the guardians could do anything to defend themselves. While the penguin boys and guardians struggled in the nets, Sam struggled against the thirteen lobster that were tying her with a rope. Once the lobsters had finally tied Sam down, X crawled over to her. X stared at Sam with an evil grin and crawled out of the open doorway, while his crew mates dragged the nets that were filled with her friends behind him. Sam stared in confusion and anger at the last lobster that was leaving as he slammed the door on his way out. Sam rolled and wrestled on the floor to get out of the rope that was binding her, but it was no use, she was still tied up. Sam tried turning into a puff of air or a stream of water, but no tice, it was hard to concentrate when her mind was preoccuppied on the sudden appearance of Dr. Blowhole's lobsters. Sam sighed in aggravation when she suddenly heard the HQ's door open again, while the badgers Stacy and Becky raced in.

"SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME THAT I WAS DREAMING!" Becky shouted in a frantic voice.

"MY GUESS IS A NO, YOU WEREN'T DREAMING, BECKY!" Stacy cried.

"Why did I even ask, I mean, no one is here." Becky said in a sad tone.

"Uh Becky, Stacy, over here." Sam replied.

"Oh Sam, you weren't captured by evil lobsters, but you got tied up!" Stacy and Becky cheered.

"Yeah, could you two help me out here." Sam added calmly.

"Oh yeah, sure, no problem Sam!" Stacy stated loudly, while Becky bit and tore the rope around Sam with her teeth.

"Thanks!" Sam acknowledged.

"Now that's over, what is going on Sam!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Yeah, why were the penguin boys and your friends in nets and why were you tied up Sam?" Becky asked.

"Well, let's start with the evil lobsters, Sam." Stacy advised.

"The penguins have an enemy named Dr. Blowhole and the lobsters are his henchmen." Sam explained, looking at Stacy and Becky's doubtful looks on their faces. "You two don't believe me, do you?" Sam sighed.

"Not exactly, Sam." Stacy and Becky confided together.

"I don't blame you, I didn't believe Skipper when he said that they have a dolphin enemy named Dr. Blowhole." Sam answered in voice filled with sorrow.

"But now you do, but how?" Becky questioned.

"I was captured by Dr. Blowhole's lobsters this Tuesday. Actually, the penguins and my friends rescued me from Blowhole a few hours ago." Sam confessed.

"So, that's why we haven't seen you for three days!" Stacy gasped.

"And why the penguins looked so miserable during those three days." Becky calculated.

"Yeah." Sam affirmed.

"But, why would Dr. Blowhole take your friends and the penguins?'' Stacy inquired.

"I don't know. Wait a second, why didn't I think of it sooner!" Sam pondered.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK OF WHAT SOONER!" Stacy and Becky yelled.

"Dr. Blowhole wants his revenge on me and he sent his lobsters to capture my friends, so I would fall into his trap." Sam stated in a stern voice.

"Why would Dr. Blowhole capture the penguins and your friends, so you would fall into his trap?" Becky replied quickly.

"Because Dr. Blowhole knows that I would do anything to protect my friends." Sam sighed in a defeated voice for a moment.

"Alright Sam, since we know you about to risk it all to save your friends, how can we help you?" Stacy asked.

"You two will go back to your habitat and if the animals ask about where my friends and myself are. Tell them we went on a secret mission." Sam ordered politely.

"You got it Sam!" Stacy and Becky answered as they followed Sam out the door of the HQ. "Oh Sam, the lobsters took the penguins and your friends to the dolphin habitat." Stacy whispered to Sam.

"Thanks for everything Becky, Stacy!" Sam shouted back to them as she ran toward the dolphin habitat.

"No problem Sam!" Stacy and Becky yelled to her together.

* * *

When Sam reached the dolphin habitat, she didn't see Doris the dolphin in the pool as she started to climb the gate in front of the habitat. Sam dove into the cold water, but then, something nudged her in the back. Sam turned quickly under the water and was face to face with Doris the Dolphin.

"Evening Sam, anything I can help you with." Doris said in a calm voice.

"Doris, did you see a brunch of lobsters drag the penguins and my friends to your habitat?" Sam asked Doris politely.

"No I didn't." Doris replied in a shocked tone of voice.

"That's weird, Stacy and Becky told me that they were dragged to the dolphin habitat." Sam muttered.

"Maybe the Badgers were just seeing things." Doris stated.

"Maybe, unless there is something that you're not telling me." Sam acknowledged in a stern tone.

"I swear Sam, I didn't see Dr. Blowhole's lobsters drag the penguins and your friends to my habitat." Doris stammered loudly.

"I never said Dr. Blowhole's name, where are my friends, Doris?" Sam snickered.

"You're going to have to fight me to get that information, Sam." Doris smirked evilly.

"Fine." Sam growled as she launched herself onto Doris's back.

Sam held on for dear life as Doris swung her body rigorously to shake Sam off of her head. Doris continued to shake rapidly and within a few minutes, Doris turned her head to see Sam's little penguin body flying across the pool and hit the fence on the other side. Sam opened her eyes slowly to see Doris swimming right at her and thinking quickly, Sam raised her flippers into the air. The water in the pool started to rise and form into a giant wave between Sam and Doris. Doris stopped just in front of the giant wave and looked at Sam with a grim look, while Sam returned a look of anger and determination.

"Now, for the final time, tell me where Dr. Blowhole has my friends!" Sam ordered with much anger in her voice.

"What, do you think that little magical wave of yours will scare or hurt me!" Doris laughed in a familiar cackle.

"You laugh exactly like Dr. Blowhole, that's creepy." Sam shivered slightly.

"Funny, you noticed that Sam because Blowhole and I are cousins." Doris informed.

"Ugh, I really didn't need to know that." Sam muttered, totally oblivious to see that Doris was holding a injection needle in her flipper.

"Fine Sam, you win, I will tell you where your friends are being kept." Doris said calmly as she stretched her head through Sam's wave of water.

"Really!" Sam exclaimed, letting her guard down.

"No!" Doris cackled as she quickly stabbed Sam in her left side of her belly with the syringe and pressed its top to release the fluid into Sam's bloodstream.

"Hey! What was that for!" Sam yelled as she tried to stand up, but collapsed on the edge of the pool.

"But, you said that you wanted to see your friends." Doris replied in a sad tone as she watched Sam as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"So, you injected me with an...aesthe...sia." Sam uttered before her eyes shut and she was completely knocked out.

"My cousin is going to be very pleased to see you again." Doris smirked at Sam's motionless body.


	15. Story of Blowhole

Skipper paced around the prison cell that Blowhole's lobsters had thrown Kowalski, Erika, and him into. While Jonah, Layla, Rico, and Private were thrown into a prison cell next to them. Erika and the others watched helplessly as Skipper paced as they hoped that he had an idea about how they would get out of this terrible place. Looking around the prison cell, Skipper noticed that Sam was missing and got an idea at once.

"Ah ha, I know how we are going to get out of here!" Skipper cheered.

"How?" the others replied.

"Blowhole's lobsters captured us, but they didn't capture Sam." Skipper explained.

"Right, so Sam is going to rescue us without getting captured herself." Jonah added.

"The only thing is that Sam will have to fight Doris before she can rescue us." Kowalski said in a sad and angry tone of voice.

"Yeah, who would have thought that Doris was working for Dr. Blowhole." Skipper muttered.

"PENGUIINS and GUARDIANS, I have a surprise for all of you!" Dr. Blowhole's voice echoed from down the hall.

"What is it, another one of your glorious victory dances that you have been doing every hour since we got thrown into our prisons!" Skipper acknowledged, sounding irritated.

"No. Get the prison door open, X and Cousin Doris, throw the surprise into their cell." Dr. Blowhole grinned as X opened the door.

"With pleasure, Cousin Blowhole." Doris laughed evilly as she threw a black and white object into the cell that knocked Skipper off of his feet.

"Did they say cousin... Oh shoked salmon, why does Sam look dead!" Skipper yelled as he noticed that Sam was motionless in front of him.

"Sam didn't want to come quietly, so I made her take a little nap." Doris stated.

"Well, I get the feeling that Sam let her guard down for a second and you quickly injected her with Anaesthesia." Kowalski calculated in angry tone.

"I have to admit that nothing gets passed you, Kowalski." Doris smirked at him.

"Why don't you leave him alone, Doris!" Erika shouted in threatening voice.

"Aw, it looks like one of the guardians has fallen for one of the penguins." Doris squealed like an excited little girl.

"Maybe, I should take Kowalski for the first torture session." Dr. Blowhole sighed as he saw Kowalski's eyes widen in horror before Erika stood right in front of him.

"Fine, try to take him." Erika whispered in a challenging and dark tone of voice.

"X, Doris, get the tall penguin." Dr. Blowhole ordered.

Doris and X had not even made half a step before Erika blasted fireballs at both of them that hit the floor in front of them. Erika stared at the three of them with a look that said 'the next group of fireballs will hurt them, if any of them took a step closer'. Doris and X waited for Dr. Blowhole to give them order, but as they stared at him he looked terrified for the first time ever in his life.

"Boss, what do want us to do?" X asked.

"It's not worth it, do not go in there to get Kowalski." Dr. Blowhole stammered.

"But Boss!" X argued.

"You heard me, X and it does not matter anyway because we will come for one of our prisoners later!" Dr. Blowhole hollered at X.

"Alright Boss." X muttered, sounding sad that he had questioned Blowhole as he tagged along behind Blowhole and Doris as they drove out of the room on their scooters.

"Wow, that has to be the second time I have ever seen Blowhole that scared." Kowalski replied as he sat on the floor, while Erika came to sit down next to him.

"Really, when was the first time?... Uh." Erika questioned Kowalski before being interrupted by a low voice.

"Hey guys, Sam coming to from La La Land!" Skipper exclaimed as Sam started to stir.

"Ugh, what did I miss?" Sam yawned as she sat up to see Kowalski, Erika, and Skipper staring down at her.

"Erika scared Blowhole pretty good." Skipper informed.

"How exactly?" Sam inquired.

"Doris was taunting Kowalski, Erika told Doris to leave Kowalski alone, and then Doris started taunting Erika because she might have fallen for Kowalski." Skipper explained.

"Then, what happened?" Sam said, getting curious now.

"Blowhole suggested that he should torture Kowalski first, I stepped in front of Kowalski to protect him, and then I said 'Fine, try to get him' in a dark tone." Erika included, sounding a little out of breath.

"Then, Blowhole ordered X and Doris to get me, Erika shot two fireballs before X and Doris could even make a step, and then Blowhole just seemed too shocked to give another order." Kowalski concluded.

"Great job, Erika!" Sam exclaimed.

"Thanks Sam and with that explained, can you guys tell us the first time Blowhole got this scared!" Erika asked in a curious tone.

"Sure Erika, but I think you should tell them, Skipper." Kowalski added.

"Alright, it's not a story that I like to tell, but I'll tell you guys." Skipper uttered in a sad voice. "It was about fifteen years ago, we had just been transferred from the San Deigo Zoo to the Aquarium of New York City. When we had arrived to the Aquarium, the most popular animal among the people was a bottlenose dolphin named Blowhole. At the Aquarium, we had shared the same habitat with Blowhole and became very close friends. But obviously, our friendship with Blowhole came to an end because Blowhole was preparing to jump through a ring of fire for his last performance of the day, a couple nights later. The boys and I had decided to watch him make his jump, but unfortunately, the crowd Blowhole was about to perform for had contained a few drunk men with broken beer bottles. Right before Blowhole had come out to perform, one of the drunk men had thrown his broken beer bottle and the bottle had hit Rico in the left side of his face. One of the zookeepers had run to our habitat and grabbed Rico to take him to the Aquarium's Hospital as Blowhole had come out. But, before the Security Guards had come to take the drunk man away, a man next to him had thrown his broken beer bottle right at Blowhole, while he had been in midair. The broken bottle had struck Blowhole right in his right eye and Blowhole crashed into the water below. Kowalski, Private, and I had dived into the water that was turning blood red to get Blowhole to the zookeepers, while they had waited with a animal- sized hospital bed. When the three of us had finally gotten Blowhole up to the zookeepers, they swiftly pulled him out of the water and onto the hospital bed, then rushed him to the hospital. Later that night, the three of us had gone to see Blowhole and Rico at the Aquarium's hospital, Rico looked fine except he would have a long scar on the left side of his face. But Blowhole had lost his right eye and something had changed in him that night. That was the first time that Blowhole had ever wanted to harm humans and he had asked if the boys and I wanted to join him after what had happened to Rico. I said no because I had a feeling those men were just too drunk to know what they did. Blowhole had just lost it then by saying that I was probably glad that he had lost an eye instead of Rico and the four of us had just pretended to be his friends. I tried to convince him that we were his friends, but he wouldn't hear anything that I told him. So that day, we left the Aquarium and traveled around the city until someone found us and we were taken to the Central Park Zoo. A few months after leaving the Aquarium, we had gotten a message from Blowhole on our TV that told us to meet him at the Aquarium. We decided to go, but when we got to the Aquarium, Blowhole had set a trap for us. We escaped of course, but had found an enemy in a animal that we called our friend once and still might, if he didn't want to eliminate all of us and everyone we care about." Skipper explained.

"So, Blowhole is your enemy because you guys didn't want to help him harm humans after what happened." Sam sighed.

"Yeah, that is basically it." Skipper replied.

"And he just started to hate us more when we ruined his evil plans." Private spoke.

"But, Blowhole shouldn't hate you guys for saying no to his offer." Sam pondered.

"I know, but what could the other reason be?" Skipper asked.

"I don't know Skipper, but I think there is another reason for hating you guys." Sam answered before she and Skipper vanished through a trapdoor underneath them.

"AGH!" Skipper and Sam yelled as they slid down a narrow tunnel.

"Sam, Skipper!" Kowalski, Erika, Jonah, Rico, Layla, and Private cried as the trapdoor in the floor shut.

"Where did they go and where are they going to end up?" Layla and Jonah shouted together.

"I don't know, but hopefully they're in same place to help each other out." Kowalski and Private muttered.


	16. Uncertainty and a Shocking Story

Please read and comment!

* * *

Sam slammed on a cold cement ground floor with a loud thud, while Skipper landed on the top of her back. Skipper rolled to his left and helped Sam to her feet as they looked around at the strange room that they were in. Skipper and Sam saw two lab tables to the right and left of them with a little walkway between the tables. The two of them grimaced as they noticed the scalpels and a variety of other sharp knives on a small rolling table that was near the lab tables. Skipper and Sam huddled closer to each other as they continued to look at everything in the dimly lit lab room. Suddenly, the two of them heard a door slide open, saw a large shadow speed into the room, and then watched as it hit the light switch. It was Dr. Blowhole with a grin on his face that sent chills down Sam and Skipper's spines.

"Evening Sam, Skipper." Dr. Blowhole cackled evilly.

"You sound like you're trying to be our best friend, but we darn well that you're going to torture us in a few minutes." Sam replied as Skipper peered at something.

"Sam, run for the door!" Skipper shouted suddenly as he grabbed Sam's flipper and ran for the open door.

"AGH SKIPPER, WATCH OUT!" Sam screamed at Skipper as the door slammed shut, but Skipper and her slammed into the heavy steel door head first.

"Ugh." Sam and Skipper muttered before becoming unconscious.

"Lovely, it looks like my foes have knocked themselves out." Dr. Blowhole sighed.

"So, you didn't want them to be knocked out?" X asked Blowhole.

"Of course, I wanted them to be knocked out and now I don't have to do it myself! Dr. Blowhole yelled at X.

"What do you want me to do now, Boss?" X questioned Blowhole in quiet and irritated sigh.

"I want you to leave the room and get some rest, X." Dr. Blowhole replied as he looked down at Skipper and Sam's motionless bodies.

"Uh, thanks Boss." X uttered, sounding slightly speechless as he left the room.

"And when you two wake up, I will finally have my revenge." Dr. Blowhole snickered as he picked up Sam with one flipper.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the prison cells, the three penguin boys and guardians worried for their leaders. None of them knew where Skipper or Sam could have landed in Dr. Blowhole's crazy house of torture, but all of them prayed that Sam and Skipper were still alive. As the group continued with their silent conversations, Dr. Blowhole came into the prison cell that contained Kowalski and Erika, scooped up Erika, and injected a syringe into her arm with some kind of drug. Dr. Blowhole pulled out the syringe and let Erika fall to the floor, while he zoomed out of the cell, closed the door, and went into the cell next to Erika and Kowalski's. Blowhole picked up Layla, pricked her with a syringe, let drop her face first, and grabbed Jonah that Blowhole also stabbed with a syringe filled with drugs. Jonah dropped onto the cement floor with a bone crushing thud. Jonah groaned in pain as he went to walk over towards his friends, but Jonah noticed something different as he walked towards them. First observation, Jonah noticed that he had recovered from his slam onto the ground a little too slowly than he usually would in that kind of a situation. Second observation, Jonah was feeling exhausted and he had not done anything rigorous. Jonah turned quickly and shouted at Dr. Blowhole before he left the room.

"What kind of crazy drug did you give Erika, Layla, and I!" Jonah shouted at Dr. Blowhole's back.

"I have to admit that you picked up on that pretty fast, Jonah." Dr. Blowhole smirked at Jonah.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT! JUST TELL US WHAT KIND OF DRUG YOU GAVE ERIKA, LAYLA, AND ME." Jonah yelled, getting extremely furious with the dolphin's taunting.

"Let me see, what was the name of the potion that I just gave the three of you." Dr. Blowhole pondered, watching as Jonah's lemur cheeks started to turn red.

"When the heck did Dr. Blowhole find time out of his busy enemy-eliminating schedule to go to a magical market!" Erika muttered to Kowalski, making him laugh.

"Ahaha, his busy enemy-eliminating schedule, that's hilarious!" Kowalski chuckled.

"Thank you, thank you very much; I'll be here all week, unless we get out of this house of horrors!" Erika replied in a Elvis Presley voice.

"Wait a second, you gave the three of us a potion, a magical potion!" Layla squeaked in a high and stressed out voice.

"Yes I did, I just wish I could remember the potion's name." Dr. blowhole pondered.

"Ah, what was this magical potion supposed to do, exactly?" Private asked, staring at the back of Blowhole.

"The potion disables any magical powers that a magical person has and disables the powers for forty-eight hours." Dr. Blowhole explained, turning his scooter to face his prisoners.

"YOU GAVE US THE HUMISTA POTION!" Erika, Layla, and Jonah exclaimed in angered growls.

"So, you three have heard of this potion." Dr. Blowhole smirked as he looked at Erika, Layla, and Jonah's stern faces.

"Yes, we have heard of it because Sam was almost killed by the Destroyers when they injected her with that potion!" Jonah uttered darkly.

"But this potion doesn't hurt you, does it?" Dr. Blowhole questioned, sounding slightly confused.

"The potion doesn't hurt you, but the members of the Destroyers and their reborn clan leader Devlin tortured Sam for a couple hours until she was close to Death's doorstep." Jonah informed the group and Dr. Blowhole.

"So Devlin, the guy that attacked the zoo several months back, was reborn. But how exactly?" Private inquired.

"Well, it was in our sophomore year of high school and a couple days after Halloween, we had faced off against the Destroyers in a long and difficult battle, but in the end the four of us had won the battle. Most of the Destroyers retreated before we noticed, but Sam and Devlin kept on fighting each other until Sam unleashed a powerful gust of wind that picked up Devlin and slammed him hard against a nearby wall that was made of cement. Sam ran towards Devlin as soon as she noticed that his body went limp and as she checked his pulse, he didn't have one. Sam looked at us with a shocked expression, while any of the remaining members of the Destroyers gathered around Devlin's motionless body and used a teleporting beam from their staffs to go back to their HQ. Then a day after we start our summer vacation, my grandpa asked Sam to get some potion ingredients, while Erika, Layla, and I stayed with him to make the potion. Sam got the potion ingredients pretty quickly, called us to let us know that she was on her way back to my grandpa's medicine shop. But as Sam started to fly off towards the shop, she heard a scream and saw that one of the magical market's shops was on fire. Sam touched down right in front of the burning shop and engulfed the flames in a large stream of water, which put it out within a few seconds. Unfortunately, the fire was set up as a trap for Sam and she didn't notice five members of the Destroyers that had come up from behind her. But as Sam turned around, one of the Destroyers jabbed Sam in her shoulder with an injection of that potion. Surprised to see the members of the Destroyers, Sam tried to blow them away when she realized that she couldn't and the members had raised their staffs. Five shots of blood red energy beams hit Sam, three in the chest and two in the stomach, which had knocked Sam out in an instant. Sam said she woke up immediately when she felt something slice through her left cheek and saw one of the Destroyers as he removed a knife from her face, and then she noticed that she was tied tightly to a pole by thick ropes. Sam watched the Destroyer carry the knife with her blood on it and throw it into a dark red colored fire. Then the Destroyer shouted 'Leader of Darkness, you were lost to us, but now let the blood of your enemy revive you and give you the ultimate strength in this world'. Sam watched in pure terror as the dark red fire erupted and a tall, muscular figure stepped out of the fire and stared at her with an evil smirk. The first thing Devlin said to Sam was 'Hello Sam, did you miss me,' while he grabbed her chin hard and shoke it. Then Devlin started talking about how he was revived that night and why Sam was there, while his group of Destroyers listened or laughed at Sam. After Devlin's little speech, he took out a combat knife and stabbed Sam in the stomach, while Sam let out a scream of pain. Devlin stabbed her in the stomach again, took the knife out quickly, and then just watched as the blood flowed out of the two wounds that completely soaked the bottom of Sam's shirt and the top of her jeans. Sam looked up at Devlin with an angry glare and shouted at him in a furious rage, but Devlin said nothing and just stabbed her in her right hip without a second thought. And basically after that, Devlin untied Sam and used her as a blasting target for his staff's energy beams. At the shop, Erika, Layla, and I knew something had to be wrong, so we decided to teleport Sam back to the shop. We were all screaming like crazy when Sam appeared in the middle of the shop's floor unconscious and bloody." Jonah narrated as he finished the story.

"Wow, I don't think I could find anymore words for that story." Private whispered in sorrow.

"One question, how did Sam live?" Kowalski asked.

"My grandpa used some kind of healing potion on Sam, while she had no powers." Jonah answered.

"Aww boo whoo, Sam almost died, but don't worry Penguiins and Guardians because I will kill your friend along with Skipper!" Dr. Blowhole cheered.

"BLOWHOLE, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO SAM AND SKIPPER!" Jonah and Erika yelled.

"That's classified." Dr. Blowhole sighed, crossing his flippers.

"Come on, now you're stealing our line!" Kowalski uttered.

"Fine, I give, Sam is as powerless as you three are right now, bye." Dr. Blowhole stated as he left the room.


	17. Throwing Knives of Hate

Please read and comment!

* * *

Sam started to stir as she noticed a tall gray blur looking down upon her. As her vision cleared, Sam realized Dr. Blowhole was peering down at her with a happy grin, actually, Sam's beak and Dr. Blowhole's nose were inches from touching each other.

"Uh Blowhole, do you mind just backing your face away just a little bit." Sam spoke as she tried to stare at anything except for Blowhole, but learned it was an epic fail.

"Welcome back to reality, you two." Dr. Blowhole replied as he lifted his face away from Sam's face, just as he heard a groan from Skipper behind him.

"First we are your prisoners, now we are experimental lab rats, that's just great." Skipper huffed as he tried to break free from the leather straps that bound him to the lab table.

"Well, technically, you two are my experimental lab penguins." Dr. Blowhole corrected.

"Great, now we are being corrected by your crazy villain." Sam growled as she looked at Skipper with a irritated look that made Skipper chuckle quietly to himself.

"Ah, why are we just lying around here for, Sam use that puffy air smoke thing you can do." Skipper ordered, watching Sam's irritated face go to a surprised one.

"Puffy air smoke thing...really, that is the best description you could come up with, Skipper?" Sam mused.

"What, describing some of the magical stuff you can do is difficult!" Skipper exclaimed with a slight chuckle.

"I guess, but you could have said turn into a puff of air or stream of water or something like that." Sam sighed.

"Ah, I didn't think of that." Skipper muttered, while Sam tried to turn into a puff of air, but realized she couldn't.

"Uh Skipper, our escape plan has a problem!" Sam gasped as she tried to bring forth any of her magic, but failed to do so.

"Ahh, this isn't good, it looks like your powers have been disabled or something like that!" Skipper muttered in shock as he watched Sam try to get control over her powers, but nothing came.

"Disabled." Sam whispered to herself.

"Interesting, when you two need Sam's powers most, they don't work." Dr. Blowhole laughed in a guilty and evil chuckle.

"YOU PUT THE HUMISTA POTION IN THE SYRINGE OF ANAESTHESIA THAT DORIS INJECTED ME WITH!" Sam screamed at Blowhole in rage as her expression turned into a threatening and deadly glare.

"Ahaha, Sam, your threatening death glare is hilarious rather than dead serious, don't tell me you were hoping to scare me!" Dr. Blowhole cackled.

"No, I was not hoping to scare you, but make my powers over water and air much stronger." Sam growled.

"You're bluffing!" Dr. Blowhole exclaimed.

"No I'm not, check your computer for the power levels in this lab if you don't believe me." Sam pointed out to power levels on the computer screen behind Blowhole.

"This isn't possible, you are under the influence of the Humista Potion, but your power levels are off the charts!" Dr. Blowhole gaped as he looked at the computer screen.

"It is clearly possible, the Humista Potion can only disable low levels of magical power." Sam informed Blowhole.

"Meaning what exactly?" Dr. Blwohole questioned Sam.

"It means you shouldn't have given me the Humista Potion in the first place." Sam explained as she made a stream of water and in one quick flipper motion, she cut the leather straps holding her down on to the lab table. Then Sam did a double flip through the air and landed right on Blowhole's scooter controls, making it speed toward the opposite wall in the lab. Sam made a single leap off Dr. Blowhole's control pad for his scooter and in the little space at Skipper's left side and the edge of the lab table, while Blowhole regained control of his scooter. Filled with anger at the small female penguin and heroine, Dr. Blowhole zoomed toward Skipper and Sam, but suddenly the two of them disappeared from his range of sight. Sam had made an invisibility mist to surround her and Skipper before she had a chance to free Skipper from his bindings.

"Sam, how did you free yourself, exactly?" Skipper asked her in a quiet reply.

"You'll find out in a second, now relax and don't move." Sam muttered in a whisper as she cut through one of the straps keeping Skipper pinned to the lab table with swift stream of water.

"Uh, you two are at the second lab table." Dr. Blowhole thought as he noticed a stream of water cut the straps binding a shadow that he knew was Skipper and the back of a shadow from where the water originated, which was Sam. As Blowhole passed a rolling table with the bunch of scalpels and knives that Skipper and Sam had cringed at earlier, picked up two throwing knives. Blowhole concentrated hard and took aim, then instantly, he threw the knives as the shadows of Skipper and Sam appeared for a second. Dr. Blowhole noticed that Sam's shadow was standing in front of the shadow of Skipper's head to get the last strap when the first knife struck home and she fell off table. Meanwhile, the other knife had missed Skipper's body entirely and Skipper was visible once again right after Sam had gotten pierced by the knieve. Dr. Blowhole watched as Skipper jumped off the lab table to check on Sam and as Blowhole rounded the corner of the table with his scooter, he saw Sam pulling out the knife in her stomach, while Skipper looked at her stomach wound as the crimson red blood ran out of it in fright. To be honest, Dr. Blowhole had not seen his flightless foe this scared since, well, never.

"You maniac, do you have so much rage and vengeance against humans that you finally will be able to successfully kill one!" Skipper growled in anger and sorrow as Sam lied unconscious in his flippers.

"Yes, I have that much revenge to finally kill a human and it is going to be one that ruined one of my plans at world domination!" Dr. Blowhole raged.

"YOU CHEATING, DERANGED, HATE COMSUMED DOLPHIN, SAM NEVER RUINED YOUR PLAN AT WORLD DOMINATION!" Skipper shouted at Dr. Blowhole.

"SORRY TO BURST YOUR BUBBLE SKIPPER, BUT VILLAINS ARE ALWAYS DERANGED AND HATE COMSUMED!" Dr. Blowhole mocked his foe in a loud yell.

"Well, I thought Sam would have changed your mind about all humans being cruel, but I guess I was wrong." Skipper uttered as he held Sam closer him and started to cry.

"Why would Sam change my mind about all humans being cruel and are you crying?" Dr. Blowhole exclaimed, looking slightly confused.

"I figured for the three days you had Sam in your clutches, you would have figured out that Sam was a very friendly and intelligent human, Blowhole!" Skipper sighed as tears fell from his cheeks and landed on Sam's stomach wound.

"Skipper, you have feelings for Sam, don't you?" Dr. Blowhole said in a calm questioning tone as he looked and saw Sam's wound healing itself.

"Ahh, well, maybe, I am not really sure." Skipper confided in a stammer as Blowhole saw a tear fall from his foe's face and touched Sam's wound, healing it a little.

"Uh, is that a yes or a no about you have feelings for Sam?" Dr. Blowhole asked as he continued to watch Sam's wound heal itself by using Skipper's tears that had fallen on it.

"Fine, it is a yes, I have feelings for Sam, but she'll never know now because she is dead!" Skipper cried, his long stream of tears completely healing Sam's wound now.

"I do know now and I have feelings for you too, Skipper." Sam replied as her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at Skipper, who looked completely shocked.

"Uh, but how are you alive, Sam!" Skipper gasped.

"Your tears had some magical properties to them." Sam answered.

"My tears healed you, but that's impossible!" Skipper stated.

"It's true, Skipper." Dr. Blowhole muttered.

"Did you actually see this happen?" Skipper inquired.

"Yes I did, but at first, I did not believe it." Dr. Blowhole confessed.

"So, what are you going to do to us now?'' Sam questioned Blowhole with a grim and fearful expression.


	18. A Uncomfortable Reunion

Please read and comment!

* * *

"I'm going to let you two go." Dr. Blowhole muttered in a grim tone.

"Am I hearding things or did Blowhole just say that he would let us leave?" Skipper gasped as Sam and him looked up at Dr. Blowhole in shock.

"You're not hearding things, Skipper, Blowhole just said he was going to let us leave!" Sam answered in a surprised tone of voice.

"But why are you just letting us go?" Skipper asked, still sounding quite surprised.

"Because you, Sam, and your friends are way too irritating for me to deal with anymore!" Dr. Blowhole huffed.

"Okaay, we'll just get our irritating friends and go then." Sam replied as she and Skipper waddled towards the open door that led out to the main area of Dr. Blowhole's lair.

Dr. Blowhole watched as the lab door closed behind his penguin enemies and an instant after the door to the lab was closed completely, Blowhole turned his scooter to face the big computer screen. Looking down at the keyboard for the computer, Dr. Blowhole pressed a small black button and a microphone appeared suddenly from a secret compartment inside the table where the keyboard was resting on. Blowhole clicked several buttons before he looked up at a picture of his cousin, Doris, on the computer screen and spoke into the microphone.

"Cousin Doris." Dr. Blowhole's voice echoed into the microphone and was heard from Doris's headset.

"AGH, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE IT WHEN YOU SUDDENLY USE YOUR COMMUNICATION SYSTEM! Doris screeched in an angry tone.

"Sorry about that, but I just let Skipper and Sam go, so I wanted to know if their friends are ready to meet them." Dr. Blowhole replied.

"Yes they are, actually, they should be reuniting with Skipper and Sam in a few minutes and what a reunion that will be." Doris laughed in a creepy snicker.

"Exceellent, now you and X go to the nearest tv and watch this epic battle take place!" Dr. Blowhole announced.

"Alright Cousin Blowhole, what a perfect way for you to get your revenge on your enemies by forcing them to fight with each other!" Doris smirked.

"It will be the greatest fight to the death match ever, Skipper and Sam may be able to take a few of their friends down, but they will fall in defeat because I hold their fate in my flippers by controling their friends actions with one command." Dr. Blowhole cackled loudly into the microphone, making Doris jump.

"A little too loud on that laugh, Cousin." Doris moaned, rubbing the sides of her head with her flippers.

"Sorry Cousin, I just got a little carried away." Dr. Blowhole apologized.

"It's ok, the ringing in my eardrums has stopped." Doris answered.

"Alright, now let Operation: Eliminate My Foes begin!" Dr. Blowhole exclaimed.

* * *

Sam let out a large sigh as Skipper and her continued to waddle endlessly down a long hallway with dim lighting. Sam worried for her friends as she continued walk beside Skipper as they came out of the hallway and into a huge brightly lit room with light mist in it. Sam and Skipper wondered why they had not run into Doris or any of Blowhole's lobster henchmen, but suddenly, the two of them noticed a group of animals across the room near another doorway. The group of animals were edging their way toward Sam and Skipper, while Sam and Skipper got into fighting stances. As the group of animals stopped in front of the two of them, Sam and Skipper realized that their friends were standing in front of them.

"How did you guys get out of the prison cells?" Skipper replied, sounding surprised.

"Doris and X just let us out." Jonah answered sly voice.

"Huh, why would Blowhole just let us go?" Skipper muttered.

"Well, we can find out later, lets get out of this place." Sam shrugged as she started, but Jonah grabbed right flipper, stopping her.

"You two are not going leave this place that easily." Jonah exclaimed in a stern tone as he lifted Sam above his head, preparing to throw her.

"JONAH, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT AND PUT ME DOWN!" Sam gasped at her friend as he threw her hard across the room, watching as Sam knocked Skipper completely off of his feet.

"Uh, what's wrong with Jonah?" Skipper muttered as Sam and him struggled to stand up.

"I don't know, but I had no idea that Jonah could throw something that hard." Sam groaned as she straighten her back and felt a little snap in it.

"I can't believe Jonah threw one of his best friends without a second thought. Wait a second, where did our friends go!" Skipper stated as he noticed that the room had no animals in it, except for Sam and himself.

Suddenly from out of nowhere, Skipper realized he was being pinned by something heavy on his back. Trying to see what was pinning him to the cold cement floor, Skipper turned his head slightly and saw his team on his back. Skipper mumbled an order to make them get off of his back, but they appeared as if they had not heard the order. Skipper started to struggle against the combine weight of his three soldiers, but stopped instantly when he heard a scream coming from someone near him. Skipper looked up to see Sam being pinned hard against the floor, he watched helplessly as Jonah, Layla, and Erika had totally overpowered their leader and best friend. As he continued to watch this frightening scene unfold, Skipper had to admit that Sam had to be one of toughest girls he has ever met. Skipper had just watched Layla grab Sam's left flipper pull it behind Sam's back, while Jonah and Erika tried rise the flipper into the air. Skipper had seen Sam trying to fight back tears of pain.

"ERIKA, LAYLA, JONAH STOP IT NOW, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT YOU'RE HURTING YOUR FRIEND!" Skipper shouted, unable to see Sam in pain any longer.

"Sorry Skipper, but you and the Lead Guardian must be eliminated." Layla informed him in a dark, yet some what of a robotic tone of voice.

"Lead Guardian, you guys have never called me that!" Sam's voice mumbled from being pressed against the floor.

"Eliminated, what you guys talking about because Blowhole let us go and we can go home." Skipper replied.

"You're still not catching the drift Skipper, the great Dr. Blowhole let you go to let us kill you and Sam." Erika spoke in similiar dark robot voice as Layla.

"The great Dr. Blowhole, why is he so great all of the sudden." Skipper laughed before going speechless.

"We will do whatever it takes to eliminate the two of you and now our master Blowhole will finally have his revenge against you, Skipper." Jonah smirked at Skipper, who was looking terrified.

"But first, we are going to make sure this battle is interesting." Erika snickered as the Heart of Millennia began to glow brightly as it hovered over Sam's left flipper.


	19. Fight to Survive part 1

Please read and comment!

* * *

"NO! I CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU THREE ARE DR. BLOWHOLE'S CONTROLLING ZOMBIES!" Sam gasped as she tried to clamp her left hand shut, while Erika and Layla tried to unclutch it.

"SAM! Oh shoot!" Skipper muttered, just as the Heart of Millennia appeared from Sam 's left hand and released four colorful orbs of light that surrounded the Guardians.

The Heart's light started to fade in a few minutes as Skipper blinked through the last couple of seconds of the intense light. Skipper looked around to see anything that was in front of him, but couldn't see any sign of his friends or objects in the room, except for the heavy fog that hovered in the room. All of the sudden, Skipper could have sworn he saw some of the fog beginning to form into some kind of mini funnel cloud. Skipper stared at the patch of fog in front of him again and realized that the funnel cloud of fog was coming for him and his team, who were still pinning him to the ground. The funnel cloud reached the four penguins within seconds and blew Kowalski, Rico, and Private off of Skipper's back. Skipper stared up slightly and saw a dark blue boot inches from his face, he stood up quickly to see Sam putting her left shoulder back in its socket by cracking it.

"Sam! You're still alive, thank goodness! Ah, Where are Jonah, Layla, and Erika?" Skipper exclaimed as he looked around for the other three Guardians.

"And you're still alive, Skipper! Jonah, Layla, and Erika should be behind me somewhere." Sam replied as Skipper grabbed the tip of Sam's right wing and Sam moved her wing to let Skipper land on her shoulder.

"Knowing that your friends are being controlled by Dr. Blowhole is unsettling to me, but knowing that they are somewhere behind us is even more unsettling. Uh Sam, did you hear anything I just said?" Skipper stated before he noticed that Sam was focusing hard on something or someone that he had not heard or seen yet.

"I heard you, Skipper. Now hold on tight." Sam said in a stern tone as if she was about to fight someone.

Without even a simple warning, Sam spun her body to face a figure, which was unseen to Skipper, and blasted a powerful stream of water at the patch of fog just a little to the right of Skipper's position. In the matter of a few seconds, Skipper saw Sam's powerful water attack crash against a wall of red-orange color that lit up the figure that had created the wall of color. Skipper saw that the figure had feathery, angel-like wings instead of the scaly, dragon wings that Jonah had. Skipper knew at once that Sam was facing off against her friend Erika and her uncontrollable fire attacks. Suddenly, a large stream of fire came hurdling from somewhere to left that headed straight for them and thinking fast on her part, Sam produced a shield to protect the both of them and told Skipper to be prepared for the impact. Sam felt her body being pushed back as large stream of fire hit her shield, the stream of fire kept pushing her back, while her boots made a horrible grinding sound against the cement floor. Skipper gave a sigh of relief as he saw the stream of fire disperse in front of the shield; but when Skipper looked at Sam, she sweating and breathing heavily, while her face was turning a redish color.

"Sam, you alright?" Skipper asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah, but do you have any idea why my friends' powers are so strong?'' Sam huffed her answer as she took a few deep breaths.

"That would be my doing because before Doris and X let them go, they were given aggression injections along with the control chips that are in their necks!" Dr. Blowhole's voice echoed throughout the room from some unseen loudspeaker.

"Great, that's nice information to know, thanks Blowhole." Sam and Skipper grumbled, looking slightly defeated.

"What, I didn't hear you two because of a grumbling noise." Blowhole's voice shouted out of the loudspeaker, which was still unseen to Skipper and Sam.

"We said thanks for the information, Blowhole!" Sam yelled as she flung herself to her right to avoid another blast of fire.

"Nice crashing fall Sam, I give it a five for effort!" Dr. Blowhole's voice cheered through the loudspeaker.

"I'm glad my fall amused you so much, Blowhole." Sam growled before Skipper and her were thrown back and slammed into a hard cement wall.

"Ahh, what the heck kind of power was that?" Skipper groaned as he fell to the floor and landed with a small thud.

"That was Layla's telekinetic power. Ahh, my shoulder blades hurt." Sam grunted in pain as she moved her right shoulder slightly.

"Alright, I officially hate Layla's telekinetic power!" Skipper stated as Layla started to use him as a killing device with her telekinetic power.

"Skipper, I confess that I hate Layla's telekinetic power too!" Sam screamed as Layla made Skipper fly at Sam, trying to kill her with his beak.

"Haha, that's hilarious!" Dr. Blowhole's voice laughed into the loudspeaker.

"NO IT ISN'T, WHY DON'T YOU CAME DOWN HERE AND TRY TO DODGE THESE ATTACKS!" Sam hollered as she dodged Skipper and another blast of fire.

"AHH, SAM LOOK OUT!" Skipper burst out as he headed straight for her chest.

"Ah ha, gotcha ya!" Sam exclaimed as grabbed Skipper before he stabbed her chest with his beak.

"Ah, it's nice to have control of my body again!" Skipper sighed as he relaxed in Sam arms and his body making no sudden movements.

"Yeah, I never would have guessed that Layla would use you to kill me, Skipper!" Sam replied, sounding quite shocked.

"Yeah, she almost succeeded too and nice catch by the way!" Skipper muttered, sounding surprised.

"Thanks! OH CRUD, THIS IS BAD!" Sam acknowledged as she noticed that Skipper and her were in the path of two monstrous fireballs and a bright green beam of light.


	20. Fight to Survive part 2

Please read and comment!

* * *

"OH DANG, WE'RE GOING TO BE BARBECUED AND BLINDED BY A GREEN LIGHT AS AN ADDED MEASURE!" Skipper shouted as he watched the fireballs and the beam of green light get closer to them.

"BELIEVE ME SKIPPER, I'M NOT ABOUT TO LET US GET BARBECUED BY TWO FIREBALLS OR BLINDED BY A GREEN LIGHT!" Sam yelled as she dashed to right with Skipper still in her arms, avoiding each of her friends powerful attacks.

"You outran those three attacks, but you can't avoid your friends attacks forever, Sam." Skipper stated as Sam placed him on her left shoulder again as she stopped to rest for a second.

"I know I can't outrun their attacks forever, but what I do know is that I have a plan to get our friends back to normal." Sam replied with a grin.

"This plan is going to be crazy, I can tell by the grin on your face, Sam." Skipper acknowledged as he looked at Sam's face.

"Have I ever had a plan that was not crazy, but it has been or might be successful?" Sam smirked.

"Good point, so what is your crazy plan." Skipper muttered.

"Have you noticed that Kowalski, Private, and Rico haven't attacked us since we started fighting my friends." Sam answered.

"I was starting to wonder about that, but what does that have to do with anything?" Skipper stated.

"My plan is to even the score of team players in this fight." Sam announced.

"How are you going to that exactly?" Skipper inquired.

"Just trust me and hang on to my shoulder tightly. Now can you see Kowalski, Private, and Rico anywhere." Sam ordered in stern, but a kind tone of voice.

"Sam, they're on your friends' shoulders." Skipper pointed out as Erika, Jonah, and Layla walked out of cloud of smoke with one of the penguin boys on their shoulder.

Sam rose both of her arms into the air as a light breeze of air came out of her hands. Skipper watched in total shock as the slight breeze snatched Kowalski and Rico from Erika and Jonah's shoulder in one swift motion. Layla quickly stepped out to grab Kowalski, but missed him by a few inches and just watched in rage as Sam grabbed the two penguins. Jonah looked at the Lead Guardian in confusion as she gave the Skipper penguin a quick order that Jonah didn't hear. Suddenly, Jonah heard Erika and Layla growl in a blood boiling screech as they stared at Kowalski and Rico, who looked ready to fight them instead of Sam and Skipper. Jonah gritted his teeth as he realized that Skipper had pulled the plug on Kowalski and Rico's mind control chips. Also, the Lead Guardian's plan was coming to Jonah as he glared at her- watching her charge at them at a breakneck speed with Kowalski on her right shoulder, Skipper on her left shoulder, and Rico resting on top of her head. Jonah chuckled to himself as he watched the Lead Guardian crash into Layla, but was totally oblivious to the three penguins jumping off the Lead Guardian and pulling Private, Layla, and Erika's mind control chips out of their necks until it was too late. Jonah burst out a large fireball that headed towards the Guardians and the four flightless birds, but groaned as he heard a loud screech that sounded like a female teacher's nails running down a chalkboard. Then, as if what had just happened had been a dream, Jonah blinked as he saw all of his friends around him with looks of concern on their faces, but still smiling at him.

"What just happened and why did I have this crazy dream that I became Dr. Blowhole's enemy eliminator?" Jonah asked, his voice getting rather high.

"Interesting, I had that same dream at first until Sam and Skipper told us what had happened." Erika confessed.

"It wasn't a dream, was it." Jonah replied as he looked at Sam and Skipper, who looked exhausted and in a lot of pain that they were trying to hide.

"I really wish it had been a dream, but you guys did try to kill Skipper and I a few minutes ago." Sam acknowledged sadly.

"Why would we attack you guys because six against two is just plain cruel!" Private cried as he looked at Sam and Skipper for an answer.

"This little mind control chip that each of you had in the back of your necks and you obeyed Blowhole's every command." Sam informed her friends as she held a mind control chip between her fingers.

"Now, everything is back to normal and we can finally get out of here!" Erika exclaimed in a joyful voice, while Sam crushed the last chip with her boot.

"Not without one of your friends." Dr. Blowhole's voice said as he appeared from a secret door behind Sam, grabbed Skipper, and slammed the secret door shut before any of them could help Skipper.


	21. Torture and Rescue

Please read and comment!

* * *

Skipper flopped and flailed as he tried to escape from Dr. Blowhole's vice grip hold around him, but didn't help much because Blowhole's grip around his body had just gotten tighter. Skipper sighed as thought about the others, who were probably worried sick about him at the present moment. He worried for his team and the Guardians, but right now, Skipper was thinking about Sam the most and wished he could hear her sweet, kind voice again. Skipper hated the idea that his last memory of Sam would probably be the dangerous battle that the two of them had just been through together to get their friends out of their mind controlled states. Skipper closed his eyes, seeing Sam's infectious smile that could make anyone else smile along with her and her beautiful blue hazel eyes (or ocean blue in her guardian form). Dr. Blowhole stared down at his flightless foe, who had a wide grin forming across his face and was thinking about something lovey- dovey or maybe someone he was in love with. Blowhole turned his gaze away from his foe as he drove into a secluded lab room with only one secret door that started to close behind his motor scooter. Blowhole was surprised that Skipper didn't even struggle against him as he strapped him to the lab table in the middle of the room.

"What's with you, Skipper, you didn't even struggle when I was strapping you to the lab table?" Dr. Blowhole muttered, sounding disappointed that Skipper hadn't struggled.

"Nothing's wrong with me, except I'm trying to face the fact that I won't see my team, friends, and Sam again." Skipper sighed in voice filled with heart-wrenching sorrow.

"I get it now, the lovey-dovey face, you do not have feelings for a certain girl, you're in love with her." Blowhole replied in a sly voice as he looked down at Skipper with an evil smirk.

"Fine, once again you're right Blowhole, I have more than feelings for Sam." Skipper groaned as he tried to keep his secret unknown to his evil nemesis.

"I don't believe you, Skipper, you're in love with Sam and keeping it a secret from me." Blowhole acknowledged as he picked up a small knife from miniature lab table next to him.

"And even if I did fell in love with Sam, I wouldn't tell my archenemy that!" Skipper growled at Blowhole.

"Fine, don't tell me that you secretly love Sam willingly, but I can always force you to confess, Skipper." Dr. Blowhole snickered as he dropped the knife back on the lab table and stuck electrode pads on Skipper that were hooked up to an electrical shock machine.

"Oh dang, this going to be shockingly painful!" Skipper exclaimed as he watched in terror as Dr. Blowhole turned on the machine.

* * *

Erika let out a loud gasp as she returned to the situation that was happening among her friends. As she opened her eyes, the penguins and her teammates stared at her. Erika felt horrible that she had to tell Jonah, Layla, Sam, and the penguins about what was happening to Skipper right now because it wasn't good. Erika had just went into Skipper's mind and felt as if she was standing in the lab room just watching Dr. Blowhole torturing Skipper by electrocution.

"What's Dr. Blowhole doing to Skipper and by the way you gasped, it can't be good?" Kowalski asked as he looked up at her.

"Skipper's being electrocuted right now!" Erika burst out the answer as she fell to her knees and broke into heavy sobs.

"We need to go rescue him right now!" Layla yelled as she used her powers over earth to pull the secret door from its hinges.

"Wait Layla, all of us can't go to rescue Skipper!" Erika uttered suddenly, while the others turned to face her with surprised looks.

"Why not, Erika!" Sam hollered.

"The lab room that Blowhole and Skipper are in can't hold all of us." Erika informed her friends.

"Alright, but how many of us can fit in that lab room?" Sam questioned Erika.

"One of us and two penguins." Erika announced.

"Okay, which one of us will go?" Sam inquired as she looked from Jonah, Erika, and Layla.

"Alright, I guess I will be the one of us to go rescue Skipper." Sam stated.

"I'll go, you will probably need a scientific mind to make sure Skipper is okay." Kowalski calculated as Sam picked him up and placed him on her right shoulder.

"AAhg djfl, Sam (I'll go too, Sam!)." Rico replied in an excited grunt as Sam placed him on her left shoulder.

"Good luck you three and make dolphin-sickle out of Blowhole, Sam!" Private cried in a stern voice.

"Great idea Private, I'll freeze him in an extra layer of ice." Sam answered Private as she ran into the dark, narrow hallway with Rico and Kowalski on her shoulders.

Sam stopped right in front of a door that she figured led into the lab room that Dr. Blowhole was torturing Skipper in. Sam tried to pull the door open, but the door refused to open for her. All of the sudden, Kowalski noticed a small object near Sam's right foot and jumped off her shoulder to get a closer look. Kowalski stared carefully at the small object for a second, then realized it was a button and pressed it. Sam smiled down at Kowalski as she watched the door to the lab open and walked into the room, making sure she didn't bump into Kowalski as he waddled beside her. Dr. Blowhole gasped as he turned to see an angry Rico, Kowalski, and Sam in the room. Rico jumped off Sam's shoulder and landed right next to his leader's unconscious form to untie the straps pinning him down. While Kowalski climbed onto the lab table to check on Skipper and Sam closed in on Dr. Blowhole, pinning him the wall behind him.

"Now Sam calm down, I didn't kill Skipper and please don't beat me to a plup!" Dr. Blowhole squeaked in terror as he tried to avoid looking at the devious and threatening smirk on Sam's face.

"No, but you did electrocute Skipper and he's unconscious now." Sam replied in a dark and stern tone of voice.

"You're not going to kill me, are you Sam?" Dr. Blowhole stammered at the thought of actually being killed.

"No, that's not a hero thing, but I'm going to make sure that you can't stop us from getting out of this horrible place." Sam answered, her voice still sounding dark and stern.

Blowhole suddenly felt as if he had gotten splashed with a large stream of water from his chest and all the way to his tail. Then in a matter of seconds, Dr. Blowhole felt a sudden cold burst of wind and when he tried to move, he realized that he couldn't. Blowhole looked down slightly at his chest and nothing, but a bunch of frosted ice that covered him from tail-fin to his chest region.

"You froze me to the wall!" Dr. Blowhole exclaimed as he stared at Sam in surprise.

"Yeah I did, now you can't stop us from leaving." Sam grinned as she turned to help Rico and Kowalski with Skipper, who was still unconscious on the lab table.

"How's Skipper doing, Kowalski?" Sam inquired as she stopped in front of the lab table.

"Other than being unconscious, he has a few cuts and bruises, but he'll be fine." Kowalski informed Sam as he watched her pick up Skipper gently into her arms.

"That's good, now let's go and get back to the others." Sam announced as Kowalski and Rico jumped on her left shoulder.

"Wait, you can't just leave me here!" Dr. Blowhole shouted at the three of them, while they stared at him with weird looks.

"I don't think I should free him, what do you guys think?" Sam asked, turning to Kowalski and Rico.

"Nah." Rico replied in a low growl.

"Definitely not, he electrocuted Skipper and his lobsters or Doris will come looking for him sooner or later." Kowalski said in a stern tone of voice.

"Ok, the jury says no, now let's go home!" Sam declared as she left with Kowalski and Rico sitting on her shoulders, while an unconscious Skipper rested in her arms.

Sam blinked as she saw bright light again, while Kowalski and Rico covered their eyes with a flipper as they got hugged by their friends along with Sam. Erika had definitely surprised Kowalski when she grabbed and kissed him on the cheek. Sam and Rico stared at each other, then to Erika and Kowalski, with looks of shock and disbelief. While Jonah's mouth fell open, Layla just sighed AWE, and Private just smiled.

"Ah, wow, that was great and unexpected!" Kowalski exclaimed as Erika and the others stared at him.

"I know!" Erika sighed in a smooth and silky voice.

"That kiss definitely looked great and unexpected, but can we please go back to the zoo now." Layla uttered in a mid-yawn.

"I agree with you on that one, Layla." Jonah replied.

"Yes, let's get out of this horrid place." Kowalski, Erika, and Private said together.

"Three cheers to that and Kowalski, I apologize for this, but we'll have to teleport out of here." Sam announced as Kowalski sat on Erika's shoulder.

"Uh, I figured that, but we will be back at the zoo faster than fighting to get out of this place of woe and despair." Kowalski groaned.

"Alrighty then, let's return to the zoo!" Sam acknowledged.


	22. A Romantic Ending

Please read and comment!

* * *

Skipper groaned slightly as he started to stir from his unconscious state after hearing a couple of voices saying his name. Skipper blinked as his blurred vision began to fade, seeing his team and the guardians back in their animal forms looking down at him with looks of concern and relief on their faces. Skipper let out a low gasp of pain as he slowly leaned forward into a sitting position.

"Skipper, are you okay?" Sam replied, her voice filled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just really sore." Skipper muttered.

"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN!" Marlene growled as she slammed the HQ's steel door open, while the lemurs and badgers edged past her.

"We told you that Sam and her friends went on a mission with the penguins, Marlene." Stacy sighed, while King Julien stood beside her.

"I know that, but I would like to hear where they have been from them." Marlene stated as her voice grew calm.

"I've been wondering for ages where you tuxedo birds have been, especially the magicky penguin!" King Julien exclaimed as he pointed his right index finger in front of Sam's face.

"I guess we have no choice, but to tell you guys." Sam answered, her eyes growing wide in surprise because Julien's right index finger that was still hovering an inch from her face.

"You got that right!" Marlene shouted suddenly.

Sam took in a deep breath before she began to go into this long story that Dr. Blowhole's lobsters had kidnapped her just five days ago. Marlene uttered a groan of disbelief when she heard the deranged dolphin's name, but King Julien shouted at her, ''Dr. Blowhole exists! I have seen him and since I am King of Things, he must exist!" While the penguins, badgers, and the guardians watched the agrument between King Julien and Marlene continue with Julien saying, "How do you know that the crazy dolphin doesn't exist, Marlene?" Marlene answered quickly in a high growl, "A dolphin whose name is Dr. Blowhole cannot possibly exist because the name is just too weird!'' "That's it, you think Dr. Blowhole doesn't cause his name is too weird!" King Julien laughed. "I mean, seriously, there are animals in this zoo with weird names and they exist, so in your face, Marlene." "What animals in our zoo have a weird name?" Marlene sputtered. "Mort's name is strange for one and the silly penguins' names are weird, well, except for the female penguin." King Julien announced as a horde of laughter filled the main room of the HQ. Marlene saw Stacy and Becky laughing hysterically, while they pounded the ground with their fists. King Julien glanced over at Maurice and Mort as they were lying on their backs from laughing so hard, while Jonah and Layla were wiping tears from their eyes because they had been laughing hard as well. Marlene turned to Skipper and Sam, who were trying to stop from laughing so hard, but that was an epic failure. Kowalski, Rico, and Erika were rolling on the floor in extreme laughter, while Private was chuckling as he leaned against a wall when Marlene and King Julien looked Kowalski, Erika, Rico, and himself.

"What's with all this crazy laughter and I, your beloved King Julien commands that you spill it out this instant!" King Julien burst out at the group of laughing animals.

"When Marlene asked what animals in our zoo have weird names, we didn't actually expect that you would tell her, Julien." Sam sighed, still laughing while she spoke.

"Oh, that makes sense, at least I think it does." King Julien replied, sounding confused.

"We're going off topic here, guys! Can we please get back to the story that Sam was talking about before Julien and Marlene intervened!" Stacy cried out.

"I agree with Stacy, so get back to telling your story, penguin." King Julien announced.

"Alright, I'll continue with the story and would it kill ya if you actually said my name, Julien!" Sam uttered.

"Yay, storytime with our penguin storyteller! Uh Maurice, what is the storyteller's name again?" Julien exclaimed.

"My name is Sam, Julien." Sam groaned, tired of having to say her name to Julien time and time again.

"Ah ha, I remember the female penguin's name, Maurice, her name is Sam!" King Julien cheered as he looked at Maurice.

"I just said that!" Sam shouted at Julien.

"What, did I miss something because I heard nothing, but Sam's shouting ." Julien muttered.

"Alright, lets just continue with the story." Sam said as she tried to keep a calm tone in her voice.

Sam let out another deep breath before she proceeded with the story after being interrupted by King Julien and Marlene over their little agrument about Dr. Blowhole's existence. Sam went into the vivid details of her numerous escape attempts to get the Heart of Millennia back into her possession and the battles that happened, while they tried to escape Dr. Blowhole's lairs of torture. When Sam finished the story, she noticed that Stacy and Becky's mouths were hanging wide open from shock, King Julien just looked uninterested, Mort looked confused, Maurice looked surprised, and Marlene looked skeptical. Sam yawned slightly as she waited for any of them to break the silence that filled the HQ at the present time, but nothing was uttered or questioned until she decided to ask about what had happened at the zoo during their absence.

"Stacy and I went on several romantic dates with each other. Also, Zookeeper Alice went insane when she couldn't find you, the penguins, and your friends!" King Julien announced.

"Aww, Stacy and you are dating each other, that is so sweet!" Sam and Erika sighed.

"So, are any of you dating one another, huh." Julien asked.

"Uh well, Erika kissed me on the cheek this evening, but I don't..." Kowalski replied before being tackled and kissed by Erika.

"That kiss meant that I would love to go out with you, Kowalski." Erika smiled as she got off of him and helped him to his feet.

"Yes! I got a girlfriend!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"So romantic. Now, are there any more of the guardians dating an animal from our zoo.'' Julien insisted.

"I have been wanting to go out with Jonah for a long time, so Jonah will go out with me!" Marlene uttered quickly.

"Of course, Marlene!" Jonah answered, sounding excited.

"Rico, would you like to go on a date with me?" Becky questioned Rico, who was sitting next to her.

"Yeah!" Rico cheered, while Private asked Layla if she would go out with him.

"Of course, I will go out with you, Private!" Layla stated in a happy tone.

Sam and Skipper stared at their friends with joyful grins as they started making plans for their first dates as couples. Skipper never thought he would fall in love and to be honest, he never thought he would really want to fall in love because his enemies might hurt or kill the animal that he loved to get to him. But Skipper realized he had fallen in love with Sam and he found that it so easy to fall in love with her. Skipper looked at Sam as he came out of his long train of thought and smiled as she curled up on the floor and started to fall asleep. Skipper yawned as settled down next to Sam as he let his eyes close and began to fall into a deep sleep. Julien turned to speak to the two of them, but remained silent because he thought Sam and Skipper looked so cute as slept next to each other. Julien, also, realizing how tired he was as he curled into a ball on the floor and fell asleep. Marlene and Jonah let out two big yawns as they noticed that the rest of their friends had fallen asleep, while the two of them positioned themselves comfortably on the cement floor of the HQ.

* * *

"Lovely, my troublesome foes and their annoying friends are asleep." Dr. Blowhole grumbled as he looked at the Penguin's HQ from several of his computer screens.

"What's your plan now, Boss?" X asked him.

"I'm quite curious about your new plan too, Cousin." Doris squeaked.

"I don't have a new plan yet. But when I do, Skipper and Sam will be begging on their knees for me to end their lives." Dr. Blowhole answered in a dark tone.

"Ok, but when you figure out your new plan to eliminate your foes, you will tell us right." Doris questioned her cousin.

"I promise I will tell you two my plan when I figure it out." Dr. Blowhole stated.

"Alright, Goodnight Cousin, unless there is anything else I can do for you." Doris replied.

"I don't need anything, you and X should get some sleep." Dr. Blowhole muttered.

"Ok then, Goodnight Boss." X said as Doris and him left the room, leaving Dr. Blowhole alone with his dark thoughts about a new plan to torture his enemies.

"Soon, Skipper and Sam will wish they had never met me or ruined my plans at world domination." Dr. Blowhole muttered as he looked for a final time at his computer that showed his sleeping foes before he turned off the screen and went to bed.


End file.
